


Ready. Aim. Fire

by ohhitherekate



Series: Erin Lindsay & the Avengers Saga [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chicago PD
Genre: various mentions of clint barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(TAKEN FROM MY FF.NET ACCOUNT) Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead, former handlers to Steve Rogers, risk their lives to protect the world from HYDRA, working alongside Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff. Sequel to 'Rule The World'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally at kmgproductionz on fanfiction.net
> 
> This is a Captain America: TWS/Chicago PD crossover. I have written an Avengers/CPD story already that I suppose is the first installment of my CPD/Marvel Universe crossovers. If you haven’t read my first story I suggest you do so before reading this so you get a feel for the characters and their interactions and the relationships between all of them. I hope this isn’t too confusing for you all.

 

_x_

 

He had started running before the sun even rose, the sky a shade of purple as he ran around D.C. Steve kept his breathing even. Even though he was a super soldier, he still needed a certain amount of oxygen flowing through his lungs to keep running. He smiled when he saw someone farther up ahead jogging. Steve always saw this man running in the morning. He would get up just as early as Steve had. The super soldier picked up his speed, getting closer to the man who jogged at an even pace.

“On your left,” Steve said, passing the man who had been jogging. The man didn’t say anything, he simply looked ahead and continued to jog, letting Steve pass him. This was almost an everyday routine for Steve. His morning run. His new handlers learned early on that they couldn’t simply run with him, no matter how skilled they were. Steve didn’t jog. He didn’t even run. He sprinted. And no one could keep up with him. He liked that.

So his handlers were placed all over the D.C area in the morning, just waiting for Steve to run past them so they could always have eyes on him.

Steve moved to D.C after everything had happened in New York with the Avengers. Fury wanted to keep a close eye on Steve, which Steve found irritating. Fury wasn’t watching the other Avengers this closely. Just him.

There was just something about Fury that Steve didn’t trust. Fury kept things from Steve, withheld information Steve needed to know while he was on his missions. Steve wouldn’t find out about it until the last minute, until there wasn’t enough time for Steve to argue.

Steve passed by the monuments for the second time. He could see the jogging man he had passed earlier and smiled.

“On your left,” Steve said passing him.

“Uh hu,” He could tell the man was irritated. “ _On your left._ Got it.” The man replied.

Steve chuckled when he was far enough away.

The sun was starting to rise, the sky a pinkish purple haze. He was glad it was a nice morning. Because rain or shine, Steve took his morning run. It was calming to him, a time where his mind wasn’t buzzing a million miles per hour with questions gone unanswered by Director Fury.

_“Do you trust him?”_ Steve had asked his former handler; Erin Lindsay.

_“Fury and Voight saved my life. If it wasn’t for them I’d probably be dead in an alley somewhere.”_ She confessed. If Erin trusted Fury, Steve probably should too. Jay Halstead, his other former handler, told Steve to trust Fury as well. And if Steve could trust anyone, it’d be Erin and Jay.

Halstead was in England, working with a group of agents to clean up the mess Thor, a fellow Avenger, had left after an attack from a race of Aliens. Steve was to the point where if he never heard the word _alien_ for the rest of his life, he’d be happy.

Fury hadn’t wanted to send Steve to England. _‘We need you here, Captain.’_

Jay had been gone for a week.

And Erin?                       

Erin had been gone for much longer than that on a mission so undercover that she wasn’t in contact with anyone from SHIELD for months at a time. All he knew was that she was with Barton. He didn’t know her location, the reasoning behind the mission; he didn’t even know when she’d return.

He tried not to think about Erin too much.

Steve was approaching the man again, the look of anger on his face when he had looked back to see Steve lapping him for the third time. “-Don’t say it! Don’t you say it!” The man said, trying to run faster so Steve couldn’t catch up. But it was no use.

Steve ran past him, a smirk on his face. “-On your left!”

“Come on!” The man yelled.

Steve chuckled, a good measure ahead of the man. He could hear him panting, trying to catch up.

Steve sure enjoyed his morning runs.

_x_

 

 

“Need a medic?” Steve asked when he spotted the man he had lapped leaning against a tree, breathing hard, hand on his stomach. The man laughed.

“I need a new set of lungs!” He told him, looking up to Steve who stood with his hands on his hips. “Dude! You just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes!”

“Guess I got a late start.” Steve joked.

The man laughed. “Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap.” He joked along with Steve. He looked away from Steve for a moment and then looked back at him. “Did you just take it?” He asked.”I assume you just took it.” He referred to Steve’s speed.

Steve smiled. “What unit are you with?” He asked.

“Fifty-eighth para-rescue. But now I’m working down at the VA.” He told Steve. The man held out his hand. “Sam Wilson.”

Steve took it, lifting him up. “Steve Rogers.”

“I kinda put that together.” Sam chuckled. “Must have freaked you out coming home after the defrosting thing.”

Steve nodded his head. “Takes some getting used to.” It used to bother him when people asked him about his time while he was frozen. How it felt to wake up in the future. But Steve was so used to it by now that it hardly bothered him. Though it was irritating at times. “It’s good to meet you, Sam.” Steve said before he started walking away.

“-It’s your bed, right?” Sam followed after him causing Steve to turn around.

“What’s that?” He asked as he faced Sam.

“Your bed is too soft.” Sam commented. “When I was over there I slept on the ground using rocks for pillows like a cave man.” He shared. “Now I’m home lying in my bed and it’s like,”

“-Lying on a marshmallow.” Steve finished Sam’s sentence. “I feel like I’m going to sink right to the floor.” Sam nodded his head. “How long?” Steve inquired.

“Two tours.” Sam answered, watching as Steve nodded his head. “You must miss the good ol’ days, hu?” He asked.

“Well,” Steve smiled. “Things aren’t so bad.” He told Sam. “Food’s a lot better. We used to boil everything,” he went on. “No polio is good – internet; so helpful! I’ve been reading that a lot trying to catch up.”

Sam smiled, nodding his head. He crossed his arms over his chest, licking his lips. “Marvin Gaye.” He told Steve. “1972; Troubleman soundtrack.”  He told Steve, watching as he pulled out a small notepad from his pocket. “Everything you’ve missed jammed in to one album.”

“I’ll put it on the list.” Steve said as he wrote it down.

Erin had suggested making Steve a list of all the major things he had missed out on while frozen when they first met. He had taken it as her poking fun at him, not used to her yet. But it was very helpful to keep a list of some things. He had Erin to thank for that. His book was full of things people had told Steve he missed out on.

I love Lucy

The moon landing

When the Berlin Wall had gone up and then down.

Steve Jobs; the inventor of Apple.

_Disco._ Everyone would tell him about disco.

Thai food, Star wars/Star Trek, the band Nivana, Rocky _and_ Rocky II.

And now; the Troubleman soundtrack.

Steve’s phone began to beep. He pulled it out as he put his book away, looking down at the screen. It was a message from Natasha.

_Mission alert._

_Extraction imminent_

_Meet at curb. :)_

“Alright, Sam.” Steve put his phone away. “Duty calls.” He told him. “Thanks for the run.”  He shook Sam’s hand. “ _If_ that’s what you want to call running.”

“Oh, that’s how it is?” Sam smiled, chuckling slightly.

“Oh that’s how it is.” Steve replied, letting go of his hand and began to walk away.

“Ok.” He chuckled. Sam watched as Steve walked out. He called out, “Anytime you want to stop by the VA and make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk just let me know.”

Steve had turned to look back at Sam, a smile on his face. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Steve could hear Natasha’s car pull up. “Hey fellas,” she said once the window was down. “Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil.”

“That’s hilarious.” Steve commented as he walked to the car. When he got in, he could see Sam looking at Natasha, his hands on his knees as he bent over.

“How you doin’?” Sam asked Natasha, flirting shamelessly.

“Hey,” she said with a smile that could kill.

Steve looked to Sam. “-Can’t run everywhere.”

“No you can’t.” Sam smiled like a fool, still looking at Natasha.

Steve chuckled before rolling up his window while Natasha pressed on the gas, sending the car speeding in to the street.

As they drove, Silence filled the car.

Steve looked to Natasha, waiting for the right time to ask her what he wanted to know. “How was London?” He asked, referring to Natasha’s last mission.

Natasha had left for London with Halstead over a week ago but came back early for her mission with the Captain.

“A mess.” She replied, her eyes on the road. “Got there just in time to help clean up the destruction.” Natasha spoke sarcastically.

“Did you see Thor?” Steve asked. Natasha nodded. “How is he?”

“Happy to be back with the woman he loves.”

Steve pressed his lips together, nodding his head. He then spoke up again. “What about Erin?” He finally got what he wanted to ask off his chest. “Have you heard anything from her?”

Natasha bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smirking. Erin was still in London with Jay, helping Dr. Selvig and Jane Foster. But before that, Erin had been undercover with Clint down in New Zealand. She had been gone for nearly ten months. She was supposed to come back to D.C last week until everything went to hell in England and Fury sent her there at the last minute.

Natasha knew that there was something between Erin and Steve, though they never acted on their feelings – or admitted them to anyone. But Natasha knew Erin liked Steve. Even though Erin had never said anything to her about it. Natasha knew though.

“Halstead and Erin are due back tomorrow.” She said, giving him a quick glance to see his reaction. She could see him smiling.

He had been surprised; happily surprised that she was due back tomorrow. Her mission was finally complete and soon she’d be back in the States. “I’m sure Erin will be happy to be home.” Steve said quietly, still smiling slightly. 

“Mhm.”

Steve raised his brow, no longer smiling. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Natasha shrugged her shoulders. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Spit it out, Natasha.”

It wasn’t that Natasha disproved of Erin liking Steve, or vice versa. She just knew Erin well enough to know that she would never act on her feelings. She’d lock them away or shut them down for the sake of her job. “Yaknow, if you asked Kristen out from statistics she’d probably say yes.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “That’s why I don’t ask.”

Natasha smirked. “To shy or too scared?”

“Too busy.” Steve said as they pulled up to their destination.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

Erin stretched her arms, her bones cracking in all the right places. She was exhausted, and come to think of it – she hadn’t eaten anything for almost two days now. She had been stuck in London helping Jane Foster and Erik for nearly a week now, all the while picking up the mess the ‘Kursed’ (at least that’s what Thor told her they were called) left all over London. Apparently eons ago, Bor, Thor’s fathers father, clashed with some guy named the Dark Elf Malekith. Malekith wanted to destroy the universe using a weapon know as the Aether. But in the end was defeated by Bor who conquered Malekiths forces (including the enhanced warriors; _Kursed)_ on Malekiths home world of Svartalfhiem.

Thor explained it to her in detail, but different worlds and alien races was just too much for Erin to comprehend.

Anyways, Malekith, his lieutenant Algrim, and a handful of Dark Elves escaped into a suspended animation.

Long story short, Jane found a portal in London that teleported her to another world where she was infected by the Aether; awakening Malekith.

Thor shows up, takes Jane to Asgard (which Erin was incredibly jealous of) and Malekith attacked with his _Kursed._ Unfortunately, Thors mother was a casualty in the battle.

Blah, blah, blah, Thor battled Malekith and Algrim (who was now one of the Kursed) and somehow Loki fit in to all of it and was killed – _that_ didn’t bother Erin one bit.

The Kursed came through the portal in London and attacked leaving an incredible amount of damage to the city. But Erin had seen worse in New York when the Chitauri attacked. It had been nearly two years and New York still wasn’t the same.

Thor, with the help of Jane and her science squad, helped send Malekith back to Svartalfhiem with their equipment and the world was saved.

A part of Erin was glad she wasn’t there for the battle. She was still tired and stiff from her latest mission.

“Here,” A voice said from behind her. Erin turned to see Thor standing before her, a box of pop tarts in his hand. “These are _very_ delicious, Erin, I swear it to you. You must try them.”

Erin smiled at Thor, taking a packet of pop tarts from the box. “Thank you.” Erin said sweetly. “I am very hungry.”

“Coffee!” Thor said suddenly. “You must have coffee as well.”

“I’ve been living off of coffee since I got here, big guy.”

“I do not believe that is possible.” Thor said in confusion.

Erin closed her eyes, a smile on her lips. “What I mean is that I’ve been drinking a lot of coffee since I landed in London to keep me awake and focused.”

Thor smiled now, nodding his head, understanding.

Erin took a bite of her pop tart. Thor watched her closely; wanting to make sure she enjoyed it. She smiled, giving him a thumbs up in approval of the snack and Thor grinned. “Very tasty. I haven’t eaten one of those since I was a teenager.” 

Thor set down the box of pop tarts next to Erin. “It has been a while since I have seen you, Erin.” Thor told her.

Erin nodded. “About two years.”

“Too long.”

“I agree.” Erin smiled. “Your hair got longer.” Thor chuckled. “Is that an Asgard thing? Whoever has the longest hair gets the most respect?”

“I have missed you, Erin.” Thor smiled. “And I will miss you when you return to SHIELD.”

“We’ll see each other again, Thor.” Erin promised. “-And hopefully not because the world is under attack.” She smiled. Thor nodded his head, a smile on his face.

He looked at her packed bags. She had been staying at the astrophysicist’s small flat for the last week, spending time with her, Thor, and the small group of Jane’s friends. It was crowded, Jay and Natasha had stayed at a hotel, but Erin wanted to be close to everything.

Erin’s phone began to buzz. She pulled her phone from her pocket and looked to the screen.

_Jet will arrive at 3 AM_

_Be there and ready by 2 AM_

It was a message from Fury.

Erin looked to her phone for the time.

_10:30 PM_

She yawned and looked back to Thor. “Jay and I have to leave in a couple of hours.” She told him. Thor nodded, moved forward and hugged Erin tightly.

“It was good to see you, friend.” He said, still holding on to her. Erin smiled and hugged him back.

He really was just a big ol’ teddy bear.

“It was good to see you, too, Thor.” She said as they parted.

Thor had walked her to her taxicab, bringing her bags down for her. Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Selvig walked down from the flat they lived in to say their goodbyes as well. “No offence, Agent Lindsay, but I’m glad you’re leaving.” Darcy said as they stood on the sidewalk. “I mean, you’re a good time and everything but if I had to go one more day without my bed I might start biting people.”

Erin laughed at Darcy’s comment. “Well thank you for letting me stay in your room, Darcy.”

“When will we see you again?” Jane asked.

“Hopefully soon. As fun as this little trip has been, I’d like to visit you guys when the world isn’t coming to an end.”

“Cheers to that.” Selvig said. He still wasn’t the same Selvig she knew working for SHIELD after what had happened with Loki; she could see it in his eyes. He almost looked … lost. 

“Tell Agent Hotstuff I said goodbye.” Darcy said, referring to Jay, as Erin got in to her taxicab.

Erin chuckled, nodding her head. “I’ll make sure to tell him, Darcy.” She said before waving goodbye to them all one last time before she shut the door, telling the driver where she needed to go. She’d miss them all.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

“What were you and Barton even doing in New Zealand?” Jay asked as they sat in his hotel room, passing the time by watching bad television. It had been so long since Erin had just _relaxed._

She looked to Jay, her eyebrow arched, letting him know she wasn’t going to tell him anything about her mission with Clint. 

“I’m serious. You were gone for nearly a year.”

Erin shook her head, “I wasn’t gone for a year – I was gone for ten months. And I wasn’t _just_ in New Zealand. That’s just the last place I was before I came here.” She turned the TV off and looked to him. “Did you miss me?” She teased.

Jay shook his head. “No.” He smiled. “Not one bit.” Halstead told her. “I’m an S.O now. _You_ aren’t even an S.O.”

Erin chuckled. “You got me beat there.” She told him. Erin had never been someone’s S.O. She was too busy. “Who’d they pair you with?” She asked.

“Two rookies. Kim Burgess and Adam Ruzek. Just out of the academy.”  Before Erin could reply, the room’s phone began to ring, Jay answered it, Erin was close enough to hear the person on the other line. “Yeah?” He answered.

“Yes, Sir. You have an item at the front desk.” The British woman on the other line told Jay. “A Nadine Roman forgot to give you a pair of your, pardon me, underwear, that you left in her room the night before and wanted us to give them back to you.”

Erin looked at Jay, a smile on her face having heard the whole conversation. _Nadine Roman_ was one of Natasha’s aliases.

“Um,” Jay cleared his throat. He saw Erin grinning at him. She winked, giving him a thumbs up. He shook his head. “I think you have the wrong room.”

Erin laughed.

“She was very specific about the room number, sir. She says they’re your favorite pair. I can describe them to you if you’d like,”

“-Just,” Jay huffed, avoiding looking at Erin. “I’ll get them on my way out!” He said before hanging up.

“Well that answers my question as to why you didn’t want to hang out with me, Jane, and Thor the other night. Darcy will be heartbroken.” Erin teased. 

“Shut up.”

“I have so many _Black Widow_ jokes I can make right now I feel like my brain might explode!” She laughed.

“Okay, enough. It was a onetime thing.” Jay told Erin.

“And she didn’t devour you afterwards, that’s a good sign! Well done.”

Jay glared.

“Alright.” Erin raised her hands up, a sign of good faith. “I won’t say anything else.”

“Thank you,” Jay huffed, sitting back down on the bed. “Clint will kill me when he finds out.”

Erin wasn’t so sure about that. She kept quiet, not saying anything about _why_ Clint wouldn’t kill Jay for sleeping with Natasha. _The past is the past,_ Erin repeated over and over in her head.

“What time is it?” Erin asked.

Jay looked to his watch. “1:30 AM.”

Erin stood up, walking over to her bags. “We need to head out. Fury said to be ready by 2. Come on, Mr. Romanoff.”

Jay glared at Erin’s back as she walked out the door of the hotel room, grabbing his bags on the way out of the room.

After the night he shared with Natasha, he woke up the next morning alone in her hotel room. She had already gone; no note, no goodbye. He wasn’t bothered by it. What did bother him was that Natasha was 3000 miles away from him and still found a way to tease him. This wasn’t going to be good for him.

 

 

_x_

 

Erin was exhausted, she just wanted to fall in to her bed and sleep for the next fourteen hours. The flight back home was nearly eight hours; Jay had slept nearly for the whole flight. Though Erin was sure he was pretending to be asleep for most of the flight so Erin wouldn’t make any more jokes about him and Natasha. She unlocked the door to her apartment, an apartment she hadn’t been inside in nearly ten months.

Erin pushed the door open, giving it a good shove before it opened. It was evident that no one had opened the door in quite some time. She sighed happily as she looked around her apartment with a view over the city. It wasn’t the worst place to live.

She walked over to her fridge out of habit to grab herself a beer but when she opened the door she found it empty. _Right, I emptied if before I left._ Erin had thrown out everything that might expire. She looked at her clock.

6:30 AM.

Time differences were a bitch.

She yawned.

Erin dropped her bags on the floor and walked to her bedroom, climbed in her bed and pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes. She moaned happily at the feel of her bed. It was good to be home.

The next time Erin opened her eyes it was darker out and there was a knocking on her door. She checked her phone to see what time it was. _6:50 PM._

_Well,_ she had slept for 12 hours, almost as good as fourteen.

Erin was surprised that Fury hadn’t tried to contact her yet to bring her in.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Erin got up and out of bed and walked over to her front door, walking through the living room to get there. She stood on her tip toes to look through her peep hole and smiled. Erin hadn’t expected to see Steve standing on the other side of the door, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his shoes. Erin smiled before looking away from the peep hole and opened the door. “Hi.”

Steve looked up. “Hey!” He breathed out; he looked almost surprised that she answered the door. “Hi,” he said with a smile. 

“ _Well,_ ” Erin said with a grin. “I definitely wasn’t expecting to see Captain America on the other side of the door.”

Steve grinned. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Erin chuckled.

“-Your hair is more, it’s lighter.” Steve said, pointing to Erin’s blonde highlights that covered her hair. She smiled at his comment. “It looks nice.”

“Thank you.” She continued to smile at Steve. Erin looked over her shoulder at her apartment, not really knowing what to say. “I’d invite you in for a beer or something to eat but I don’t have anything in my fridge at the moment.” She told him. “Or my cabinets, pantry – the place I hide candy bars in my room is empty too.”

Steve chuckled. “Well that’s just unacceptable.” He joked.

Erin beamed. She remembered how closed off Steve was when she first met him. She was worried that so much time apart, he might retreat back to the way he was with her when they first met. But he wasn’t. That made her happy. “Yaknow, you _could_ take me out to eat. The last thing I ate was a pop tart from Thor yesterday.”

“I have two steaks marinating at my place.” Steve told her, remembering he had been marinating them for the past two days.

“Looks like we’re going to your place, Captain.” Erin told Steve causing him to grin. She looked down at herself and then back to Steve. “I’m going to change first.” Erin said, Steve chuckled, nodding his head.

“Take your time.” He told her.

Erin let Steve inside her place while she got ready. Changing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, she brushed her teeth and then grabbed her phone off of her nightstand and in to her pocket, not noticing a missed call from Fury moments earlier.

She had no idea about the mess she was about to walk in to. 

 

_x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Thor wasn’t in the second Captain America movie, but I added him in this chapter as filler. But I mean, come on, who doesn’t want more Thor in their life? Also, the time zone/difference for the flight, forgive me if they’re wrong. I was very confused writing that part.


	2. Compromised

They arrived at his building, Erin had insisted on walking; only living 10 blocks away from him. Steve had offered to get them a cab, he had actually walked to her apartment and was flooded with regret when they got outside and there was no vehicle to take them to his place. Erin simply laughed and told him that she hadn’t been on her feet in nearly 14 hours, more than that actually if you’d count the airplane ride. 

“How was your mission?” Steve asked as they got to the front door of the building.

He opened the door for her, letting her inside the building. “Long.” Was all that Erin could say.

“I suppose that’s all you can really tell me.” Steve said.

_Fury._ Damn him and his secrets.

Erin stopped walking and stood in front of Steve with her hands on her hips. “Well, I can tell you that I got sun burnt. And that Clint got food poisoning.” Erin said causing Steve to laugh.

“Anything else?”

Erin smirked. “You’re as bad as Jay.” She said, Steve gave her a soft smile. Erin rolled her eyes. “You’re not allowed to do that.”

Steve raised his brows. “Do what?”

“Use your; _I’m Steve Rogers, nicest most sincere guy in the world_ smile that makes people feel like they can tell you things.”

Steve grinned. “I wasn’t aware I do that.”

“Well you do.”

He laughed. “I’ll work on not doing that.”

Erin shook her head and playfully punched Steve in his arm and headed up the stairs.

Steve apartment was on the sixth floor of an old building with no elevators. Hell, Erin had run up bigger buildings so it wasn’t too much for her. But she wondered about the other people who lived in the apartment. Did they find it difficult to get up and down these stairs with groceries, or children – Erin didn’t even want to think about what a nightmare it’d be to try and climb these stairs drunk. She smiled at the thought.

“So,” Erin spoke up. “How is she?” She asked, a question burning on her tongue, Steve turned his head to face her. She had that knowing smile on her face. He quirked his brow. Erin shook her head with a chuckle. “Don’t play dumb with me, Rogers.”

He stopped his walking, turned and faced Erin. “She remembers…but just as easily as she remembers she forgets.”

Erin frowned.

_Peggy Carter._

After New York, when they came back from Chicago, Erin took Steve to see Peggy. He had been hesitant at first, but she knew he needed to see her.

“She’s the only person alive who remembers me before the serum.” Steve spoke sadly. “And never treated me any differently after I became _Captain America._ Well, her and Bucky … but,” he shook his head, not wanting to think about Bucky. Erin moved forward and placed her hand on his arm, giving it a small squeeze. He looked down at her, a step down from him. He wanted to thank her for always knowing what to do in a situation like this. A gentle touch on his arm was all he needed from Erin to feel better.

He wanted to tell her how much he missed her while he was gone. But he knew that it’d be inappropriate. As much as he liked Erin, he’d never cross that line between friends and something more. Because he didn’t want to lose her in his life.

“You shouldn’t go on long missions anymore.” Steve said, in his own way telling her he missed her.

Erin gave him a soft smile, nodding her head. “I’ll work on not doing that.” She used the exact words he used earlier which made him smile.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Jay had been training with Ruzek and Burgess for the majority of the day. He had tried to get in contact with Fury but got no answer. He figured he was busy, but Jay wanted to report to him about London and the damage that had been caused by the Kursed. He thought of calling Erin, wondering if she had heard from Fury yet. But something stopped him. He knew Erin was probably sleeping and would likely kill him if he woke her.

He looked to the time on his watch; it was nearly 7:30pm. Surely Erin would be awake by now. But when he pulled out his phone it wouldn’t turn on. The screen simply remained black. He walked around his apartment, pressing on his phone, trying to get it to turn on. But nothing. He began to worry.

Something was wrong.

He grabbed his car keys off the counter and headed to the door. He needed to find Erin.

When he opened the door, Natasha was standing on the other side in the hallway. Her face grim. “Something’s wrong.” She spoke up. Jay showed Natasha his phone, the black screen and she nodded. Hers did the same thing. “I can’t get in touch with anybody from SHIELD. It’s radio silence.”

“Have you gone to Erin’s place?” Jay asked.

“That’s our next stop. Let’s go, freckles.” Natasha said. Jay ignored the nickname, closed the door and followed after the red haired assassin.

Jay had been surprised that Natasha had come to his place first, but then remembered that it was on the way to Erin’s apartment. Natasha wasn’t simply checking on him first because she had some sort of feelings for Jay, she stopped because it was on the way.

Once they were outside, Jay hopped in to Natasha’s car, sitting in the passenger seat as the car roared to life. Natasha stepped on the gas and sped down the street.

Something was very wrong. She could feel it.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

They were at the top of the stairs when they ran in to Steve’s neighbor, a nurse named Kate. She was kind, and Erin was glad that Steve had someone to talk to, even if it was just a small exchange in the middle of the hallway.

“Kate, this is Erin.” Steve introduced the two women.

“It’s nice to meet you, Erin.” Kate smiled.

Steve noted the basket of clothes she was carrying. “Looks like you got a lot of laundry.” Steve pointed to the basket of clothes. Erin looked down at the ground, a smile on her face. Was this Steve’s attempt at flirting with someone?

Erin cleared her throat to stop herself from laughing. “You know, Kate. I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind letting you use his machines.” Steve looked to Erin, a confused expression on his face. She gave him a look, trying to get him to go along with it. He was hesitant but nodded. “I mean, I’m sure it’s cheaper than the one downstairs. My apartment charges me ten dollars to use the washer.”

Kate chuckled. “What will it cost me?” She asked.

“A cup of coffee with Steve?” Erin suggested. Steve looked down at her and glared. She beamed at him. He shook his head, not able to stay mad at her.

He finally spoke. “I really wouldn’t mind you using my machine.” He told Kate, looking away from Erin and to the blonde haired woman.

Kate looked to her basket of laundry and smiled. “Thank you for the offer, but I already got a load in downstairs.” She told Steve. “And you really don’t want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward so,”

“Ah, well, I’ll keep my distance.” Steve joked.

She smiled. “Well hopefully not too far.”

Erin pursed her lips, amused by their flirting. It was cute. She would be happy for Steve if he began dating Kate. She seemed sweet, and that’s what Steve needed. He needed someone kind and sweet. 

_“I think you left your stereo on.”_ Kate said, breaking Erin from her thoughts. That’s when she heard the music playing from Steve’s apartment.

Steve looked to the door as well. “Oh, right. Thank you.” He told Kate waiting until she was walking down the stairs to look back at Erin. He gave her a look.

“What?” She said innocently. “I’m trying to get you a date. You should thank me.”

“-No, that’s not,” he shook his head. “I didn’t leave my stereo on.” He whispered. “Someone is in my apartment.” Erin’s playful expression turned serious. “Stay back.” Steve told Erin, putting his hand on her shoulder.

But she didn’t listen to him. “Go around back,” Erin ordered. “I’ll take the front.” She said, pulling up her pant leg to reveal a gun strapped to her ankle. Steve sighed. _Of course she’s carrying a gun._ But he did as he was told and started walking down the hall.

He turned to face Erin once more, calling out her name quietly before she entered the apartment. “Be careful.” He told her. She gave him a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to the front door.

Erin opened the door slowly, creeping in to the apartment, not knowing what danger she might face. For all she knew it could be Natasha sitting in the living room with a smirk on her face. But she needed to be sure there was no danger. She quietly closed the door behind her, making sure it didn’t make a sound. She could see Steve climbing through the window in his kitchen. Had he really just scaled the building?

Steve walked forward and Erin watched his back a few feet away, walking slowly.

Suddenly Steve stopped.

“I don’t remember giving you a key.” Steve said in annoyance when he saw Fury leaning back in his chair, listening to music in the dark. He looked to his side to see Erin, gun in hand, pressed up against the wall. He gave her a nod, letting her know it was fine.

Erin walked up, dropping her hand that was holding the small pistol at her side.

“-You really think I’d need one?” Fury’s voice grabbed Erin’s attention. She walked forward and in to the room. _What the hell was Fury doing here?_ She stood by Steve’s side, not saying anything. “My wife kicked me out.” He said suddenly, Erin met Fury’s eyes. Her hand that was holding the gun moved back up. She began to scan the apartment.

Something wasn’t right.

_“Didn’t know you were married.”_ She heard Steve say as she surveyed the apartment.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Fury wasn’t acknowledging Erin, though he knew she was there. It was for her own safety.

_“I know, Nick. That’s the problem.”_ Steve said as he moved forward and turned on the lights. He looked to his side to see that Erin was no longer standing by him. She had been so quiet, not letting him know that she had moved. He turned back to Fury. He finally got a good look at him.

Steve watched as Fury gave him a look, warning him not to say anything. He turned off the light again.  Nick typed on his phone before holding it up for Steve to see.

**EARS EVERYWHERE**

Steve looked around his apartment, trying to find where Erin, growing worried about her safety. He wanted to call out for her, tell her to come back. But it was obvious Fury didn’t want anyone, these _‘ears’_ to know she was with them.

“I’m sorry to have to do this but I had no place else to crash.”

Fury held up his phone again.

**SHIELD COMPROMISED**

“Who else knows about your wife?” Steve asked, trying to go along with Fury.

Fury stood up, his phone at his side.

**YOU AND ME**

“Just my friends.” Fury told Steve. He, too, looked around the apartment for Erin. But she was nowhere in sight.

“Is that what we are?” Steve asked Fury.

“That’s up to you.” Fury replied.

Erin stepped out of the shadows causing Steve to sigh in relief, glad that he had eyes on her. He looked back to Fury who had the same look on his face.

And then the shots went off.

Fury was hit multiple times, staggering backwards. Erin ran to him immediately, throwing herself over him to block any more shots.   

Steve ran over to both of them, grabbing Fury by the arm, dragging him out of the room until they were in the kitchen. Erin was firing her weapon now, but there was nothing being shot back at her. Just as Steve was about to call out for Erin to come in the kitchen, Fury grabbed him by the arm.

In his hand was a USB drive, Fury handed it to Steve. “Don’t. Trust. Anyone.” He told him. “You guys … can’t trust anyone.” 

Steve looked in to the living room to see Erin looking out the window for the shooter. He then heard a banging on his door before it was kicked open.

“ _Captain Rogers,”_

Erin moved forward quickly, putting herself between Steve and the armed woman. She aimed her gun at the blonde woman in pajamas. “Identify yourself!” Erin yelled, not knowing if she could trust Steve’s neighbor anymore.

“I’m Agent 13 SHIELDS special service.” 

“Kate?” Steve said in shock, stepping in front of Erin.

Erin walked away from Steve and the woman and back to Fury. She leaned over him, whispering in his ear. “You hold on, you hear me? Today is not the day you die!”

Fury grabbed hold of Erin’s arm. The young agent moved forward, looking him in the eyes.  “Your mission,” Fury breathed out as Erin did her best to press her hand to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. “Your mission.” He continued to say. Erin’s eyes filled with tears as Fury coughed up blood. “Your mission…he’s….it was him.”

Erin looked down at Fury, her eyes wide and full of tears. _No,_ she shook her head. “Just hold on a little longer, Nick.” She told him, still not believing his words.

Fury’s eyes closed.

She could hear Steve and the agent speaking.

_“I’m assigned to protect you.” The agent told Steve._

_“On who’s order?” Steve said in anger._

The agent stepped in to the room where Erin was covering Fury’s body. She looked at them in shock. “His.” She dropped to the floor. “How is he?”

Erin shook her head. “He needs to get to a hospital.”

The agent took her radio out. “Foxtrot is down, he’s unresponsive. I need EMTs.”

“Do we have a twenty on the shooter?” Someone said over the radio.

“-Tell him I’m in pursuit.” Steve said causing Erin to look up from Fury and towards the Captain. But before she could try and stop him, Steve was jumping through the window of his apartment to get to the next building. 

Her phone began to buzz.

_Halstead_

She put the phone to her ear, still one hand on Fury’s wound. Agent 13 covered the others. “-You need to meet me at the hospital.” Erin said before the phone dropped from her ear. Blood stained her hands which shook violently.

_You’re mission…he’s… It was him._

Erin took in a deep breath.

She was scared.

 

 

_x_

 

 

Jay and Natasha ran in to the room Steve, Erin, and Maria Hill were in, looking through the glass at Fury being worked on. Jay noted the blood on Erin’s clothes. Was it hers or Fury’s? Surely if she had been shot she’d be looked at by now.

“Is he going to make it?” Natasha asked.

“I don’t know.” Steve said quietly.

Natasha kept her voice even. “Tell me about the shooter.”

Steve sighed. “He’s fast…strong…had a metal arm.”

“Ballistics?” Natasha asked as Maria stood next to her.

“Three slugs. No rifle and completely untraceable.” Maria answered her.

“Soviet made.” Erin spoke up causing everyone to look at her.

“Yeah,” Maria answered, ready to ask Erin how she knew. But the beeping made them all focus on Fury. His heart was failing.

“Don’t do this to me Nick.” Natasha whispered as she watched the surgeons work on Fury. Erin closed her eyes. No change.

_Still no heartbeat._

Erin could hear Natasha whispering over and over again; _don’t do this to me, nick._

_Time of death_

Erin shook her head, trying to fight the tears. She walked out of the room, pushing past Natasha and Jay. He followed after her.

“-Erin,” he called out, but she kept walking. “Erin!” She didn’t stop. “There was nothing you could have done!”

Erin stopped in the middle of the hall, turning slowly to face Jay. “I,” she sucked in air. “I need to get in touch with Barton.”

“I’m sure someone will let him know.” Jay placed his hand on Erin’s arm, trying to make her feel better, though he knew it was useless. 

“You don’t understand.” Erin shook her head, yanking away from his touch. “This is _my_ fault.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because he followed me home.”

Jay didn’t understand. “Who followed you home?”

Erin let the tears fall. She wasn’t going to crumple to the ground and sob, but the tears that were in her eyes were burning and she felt nothing but misery and doom. She looked to Jay. “Fury’s killer.”  She told him. “He was my mission.”

 

 


	3. My Mission

Erin knew she should be getting in touch with Clint. That somehow he would make it all better. But she had no idea where he was, how to get a hold of him. All she knew was that he was sent on another mission after theirs was done. _Or so they thought._

If she could just get in contact with him.

Erin could hear Jay speaking, but it only sounded like mumbled words to her.

_“A guy with a metal arm?” Erin said on the plane ride with Clint to South America. The first place they stopped on their ten month mission. “Are you sure it’s not Stark?” She joked._

_Clint smiled softly. “If only it were that easy.”  He told Erin. “He’s credited for over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years.”_

_Erin looked over the files. “How is this guy still alive?”_

_“Who knows.”_

_Erin’s fingers traced over the words on the file. “The Winter Soldier.”_

_“That’s what people who believe he exists call him.”_

_“Sounds like a ghost to me.”_

They had located him in New Zealand after nine months of traveling around the world trying to find him; a group of soviets were guarding him.

They almost had him.  Erin, on a sniper rifle, had taken out most of the guards a few yards from the mansion so she and Clint could get in. But before they could get inside, the mansion blew up, knocking Erin and Clint out. Erin woke up in a field, separated from Barton.

Erin had looked around the field.

That’s when she saw _him._

The back of a man who had a metal arm. He was walking away from her. Did he think she was dead? She lay low, trying to reach for her gun but couldn’t find it. All of her weapons were gone. Guns, knives, grenades. They weren’t on her.

She padded around the ground trying to find anything she could use a weapon. Erin grabbed hold of a rock with a sharp point. She could make do with it, jam it in the man’s neck. That’s when she heard the gunshots go off. She ducked down again, the man still in her sights. She crawled through the grass, all the while not knowing where Clint was. The bullets weren’t being fired at the man; they were being fired at her. She was the target.

She had looked up just in time to see The Winter Solider taking out the men who were firing at her, throwing a grenade, _her_ grenade at them. Those were the men protecting him – why was he killing them? She didn’t have time to think about it. Someone had grabbed a hold of her foot and began to pull her away. She turned with the rock in her hand ready to strike the person only to find it was Barton.

_Keep down._ He told her, dragging her by the foot as he ducked.

Then something began to hurt. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire. She’d been shot without even realizing it. There was blood all over her clothes. There were more explosions but Erin felt herself drifting off to sleep.

When she woke up she was lying in a room, her shoulder bandaged up with Clint looking down at her. _He got away._ Clint told her. _In the chaos of it all. I had to get you out of there. I couldn’t let you die._

“Erin,” Jay’s voice brought her back. “What do you mean?”  He asked. “Who followed you home?”

“The Winter Soldier.” Erin whispered.

Jay squinted his eyes at her. “The what?”

“I need to talk to Steve.” Erin said, looking around the hospital.

“Rumlow took him back to headquarters.”

_Don’t trust anyone._

Fury had warned her and Steve.

**_SHIELD COMPROMISED._ **

She needed to get the hell out of dodge if SHIELD was compromised.

“Did you bring your car?” Erin asked.

“No, Nat drove us.”

“We need to get to my apartment.” Erin said, grabbing Jay by the arm and dragging him down the hallway. She needed to get the case files she was supposed to give Nick. She had hidden them while Steve waited in her apartment for her to get in to a pair of changed clothes yesterday night, hiding them in her safe.

Jay didn’t question Erin, he simply followed her lead.

 

 

_x_

 

 

When they got to Erin’s apartment, her front door was kicked in, her place trashed. Erin hurried inside. Jay followed after, walking through the living room in to her bedroom. Her mattress was thrown off the bed frame, ripped down the middle. The feathers in her pillows all over the floor. “Someone wanted to be thorough.” Jay commented. Erin went to her closet, pushing her clothes out of the way to locate to safe.

She took in a deep breath to try and calm herself when she found that the safe had been blown open.

“Looking for these?” Someone said from behind Erin and Jay. They both turned to see a fellow agent, Agent Monroe, holding up a file. “You know it would have been easier if you just used a thumb driver. Harder to find, but easier to read.” He said as he watched them walk out of the closet slowly.

“Why do you have that?” Erin asked, still walking forward.

“Rumlow needs it.”

“I didn’t know you were Rumlows bitch now, Monroe. Kind of sounds like a demotion. Do you bring him his slippers too?”

Agent Monroe glared. “I never did like you, Lindsay.” Monroe said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Erin before she had a chance to grab her piece and aim it at him.

But Jay was fast enough.

“Put the gun down!” Jay yelled.

“-You on the other hand,” Monroe looked to Jay. “I like.” He said. “So do yourself a favor and lower the gun. You have a chance to be a part of something bigger than SHIELD. You’d be perfect for it.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Jay said with a smirk.

While Agent Monroe looked at Jay with a glare, Erin launched forward, her leg swinging up and knocking the gun out of Monroe’s hand and breaking his wrist. He hollered. Erin swung one leg up behind Monroe’s neck, kicking him until he fell forward. Her other leg swung around his neck causing them to fall to the ground together. Erin squeezed her thighs together, her feet between  Monroe’s neck and shifted until she heard a crack.  

She huffed. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that. I forgot how hard it was.” Erin said as she sat up. She grabbed the files that had fallen on to the ground. She looked to Jay who looked back at her with wide eyes.

“I thought Natasha made that up.”

“Made what up?”

“That you can kill a man with your thighs.”

“Well technically it was my feet.” Erin walked up to Jay, handing him the file. “Way to keep him distracted.” She told him. “They always hesitate killing you because of your pretty face.” Erin told Jay, surprising him. Before he could say anything, Erin began to walk out of her bedroom. “We should get going. If he was here there are sure to be others.”

Erin knew now that Fury was right. SHIELD was in fact compromised.

 

_x_

 

 

“How are we going to get in touch with Erin?” Steve said as he drove down the road, passing the state sign for New Jersey.

His companion didn’t answer. She simply lazily rest her feet on the dashboard of the car. “Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?” Natasha changed the subject.

He sighed. “Nazi, Germany.”

“Hm,”

“And we’re borrowing; take your feet on the dash.” Steve said, pointing to Natasha’s legs. “Can you answer my question now?” Natasha looked to Steve, arching her brow. “How are we going to get in touch with Erin?”

“Who says I haven’t already got in touch with her?” Natasha said with a smirk. Steve looked at her for an explanation. “I can’t give away all my secrets, Rogers.”

“Is she safe?”

Natasha looked out the window. “We’ll find out soon enough.” The red head looked back over at Steve. She could see how tense he was. She didn’t know if it was because of the situation they were in. Or because he didn’t know if Erin was safe.

But Natasha had faith that Erin could handle herself in this kind of situation. That she’d know what to do. She had left a coded message for her in the forum so Erin would know where she needed to go. Natasha didn’t leave Clint a message. Sending out too many was too risky. Even if she didn’t know if anyone else knew about the forum, better be safe than sorry when it came to Erin and Clint’s life.

Natasha eyed Steve, a small smile on her face. “Alright, I have a question for you,” Natasha said. “Which you do not have to answer.”

Steve looked to Natasha.

“I feel like if you don’t answer it though, you’re kinda answering it, yaknow.”

“-What?” Steve said in irritation.

Natasha smiled, a catlike smile. “Was that your first kiss since 1945?” She asked with an amused expression on her face.

“That bad, hu?” Steve answered.

“I didn’t say that!”

“Well it kind of sounds like that’s what you’re saying.”

“No, I didn’t, I just wondered how much practice you had.”

“Practice? You don’t need practice.”

“Everybody needs practice.”

“-It was not my first kiss since 1945!” Steve told Natasha. “I’m 95 not dead.”

“Who was your first kiss since 1945?” She asked. Steve didn’t answer. Natasha pursed her lips. “…Was it Erin?” 

“ _Natasha,_ ”

“I mean, if it was Erin, I would have thought she’d teach you a few moves. She’s a very good kisser.”

Steve turned to look at Natasha. “And how would you know?”

“You think when SHIELD sends us out on a mission we’re _sisters_?” Natasha laughed. “Clint also says she’s an excellent kisser.”

“Clint has kissed her?” Steve said in shock. Natasha smirked. He shook his head, looking back at the road. “I’m not having this conversation with you.”

Natasha chuckled. “Why does it bother you that Erin has kissed Clint? Or was it that she’s kissed me?” This was fun, and it was taking Steve’s mind off of the danger they were in.  “Is it because Erin was your first kiss since 1945?”

Steve sighed. “Erin and I aren’t – we’re, it wasn’t her, okay?”

“Okay, okay.” Natasha put up her hands. The car filled with silence. “…Do you wish it was her?”

Steve simply looked ahead at the road, ignoring Natasha for the rest of the ride.

 

 

 

_x_

 

“Why are we in a Barnes and Noble?” Jay asked as they walked up to the display of laptops.

“Free wifi.” Erin replied before opening up one of the laptops. She began to type in an address. “It’s about time you learn this.” Erin said as she began to type in a website. Jay watched from over her shoulder. It was a forum for bird watchers.

“Bird watchers? Really?”

“It was Clint’s idea.” Erin told Jay, still typing until the website was just a blank screen.

“What happened?”

“Hold on, pony boy.” Erin said as she waited. It was how she, Natasha, and Clint got in contact with each other if there was any sort of danger. _Which there was a lot of._ Not even SHIELD knew about their secret communications. Hell, Fury hadn’t even known. Just Erin, Natasha, Clint and now Jay. She knew that with everything going on with SHIELD, Natasha was probably in hiding. But if there was a message, Erin would know that she was looking for her. 

“What’s taking so long?” Jay huffed.

“ _Relax._ ” Erin drawled out.

Suddenly coordinates popped on to the black screen.

Erin sighed in relief before scrawling down the coordinates on a piece of paper.

“Are you sure no one else knows about this?”

Erin typed the coordinates into the laptop. “New Jersey?” She said under her breath, not understanding why Natasha was there. She looked at the address again, recognizing it. It was Camp Lehigh. Suddenly the screen flashed for a split second, it might go unnoticed by the untrained eye, but Erin saw it.

It was an eagle.

“She’s with Steve.” She felt relief fill her.

“How do you know that?”

Erin closed the laptop. “Just a hunch.”

 

 

_x_

 

 

They had walked around the grounds for about an hour and a half, waiting to see if Erin would show up. If she had got the message Natasha had left her. It was surreal to Steve to be back here. _Camp Lehigh._ This was where he trained, before the serum. He hadn’t been back since he woke up in the future.

“This camp was where I was trained.” Steve told Natasha as they walked.

“Change much?” She asked.

Steve stopped walking and looked around. “A little.”

It was as if he could see himself again, back in the 40’s as he tried to keep up with the rest of the soldiers. He wondered what pre-serum Steve Rogers would think if he saw him now.  

“This is a dead end. Zero heat signals, zero waves.  Not even radio.” Natasha said causing Steve to look at her.  “Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.”

Someone whistled, grabbing Steve and Natasha’s attention. They turned around to see Erin and Jay walking in their direction.

Natasha smiled; glad to see Erin and Jay were safe. They had a team now, a group to go against whatever was happening with SHIELD.

“Erin,” Steve said with a smile on his face, relief filling him. He didn’t even think, he simply moved forward and engulfed her in his arms, holding her tight to him. He didn’t let go of her, he simply closed his eyes and held on to her, inhaling her scent. She smelt like apples and lavender. Realizing what he was doing, Steve quickly let go. He looked down at Erin. “It’s good to see a familiar face. One I don’t have to second guess.” He looked back to Natasha. “No offence.”

“None taken.”   Natasha smirked.

He looked back to Erin who had a soft smile on her face. “Weird being back here?” She asked, motioning to Camp Lehigh. Steve nodded his head. Of course she knew where this was. She had studied his files more than anyone.

“Everything about today has been weird.” He looked past Erin, noticing something off.

“What is it?” Natasha asked, seeing he was noticing something.

“Follow me.” Steve said as he moved forward.

And so they did.

“Army regulations forbid storing ammunitions within five hundred yards from the barracks.” They walked up to the building. “This building is in the wrong place.”

When they were inside the building, Steve had unlocked the door with his shield. They were more than surprised to see the SHIELD logo on the wall, in the room full of old computers.

“This is SHIELD,” Erin said in surprise.

“Maybe where it started.” Steve said as he looked around.

They all walked in to the hallway where there were three pictures on the wall. Erin looked to Steve when she saw the last picture. _Peggy._ She stayed back, not knowing if she should say anything.

“There’s Starks father.”

“Howard.” Steve said softly, his eyes still on Peggy’s picture.

“Who’s the girl?” Natasha asked, seeing the way Steve was looking at it.

But Steve didn’t say anything; he simply walked further down the hall.

“Who was that?” Jay whispered as they followed Steve down the hall. Erin mouthed; _Peggy._ “Oh.” He said with a nod of his head. He should have known, he studied Steve’s files as well. Peggy had been one of the founders of SHIELD.

Steve stood in front of a line of large book shelves, studying it when he felt the breeze. “If you’re already working in a secret office…” He pushed the shelf, sliding it until it revealed an elevator behind it. “Why do you need to hide the elevator?”

Natasha walked up to the elevator, using the fingerprint recognition scanner on it before she got the code and typed it in. They all entered the elevator. As it went down, Steve looked over at Erin who was on his side.

“Have you eaten anything?” Steve asked, looking down to Erin.

“What?” She said in confusion.

“Eaten. We didn’t get a chance to eat the steaks.”

Erin smiled. Of all the things to think of right now, Steve was worried about whether or not she had eaten anything today.

“I’ll be fine, Steve.”  She told him. “I’ve gone weeks without eating, I can handle two days.”

“Erin,” Steve began to say before the elevator came to a stop. The door opened revealing a dark room. They all walked forward to see the room was full of computers.

The lights flickered on.

Natasha looked around, confused. How could _this_ be the data-point? “This can’t be the data-point, this technology is too old.”

“ _Ancient,_ might be more appropriate.” Jay muttered under this breath as he looked around. He walked up to the desk, noticing a flash drive port. “Nat,” he called out.

Natasha moved next to Jay. “Good eyes, freckles.” She smirked before pulling out the flash drive and placing it in.

“Freckles?” Steve looked to Erin for an explanation. She simply smirked.

“INISIATE SYSTEM?” the computer spoke. They four looked to the computer.

Natasha moved forward, typing the word _yes_. “Y-E-S spells _yes_.” She said to herself. As she waited, a smile formed on her lips. “ _Shall we play a game?”_ She asked in a deep voice. Jay and Erin chuckled, but Steve didn’t say anything. Natasha looked over her shoulder. “It’s from a movie that was really popular,”

“-I know.” He told her. “I saw it.”

Erin had been the one to show him the movie.

The screen turned green, but you could see a face being formed by the data in the computer.

“ _Rogers, Steven. Born: 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born: 1980. Lindsay, Erin. Born: 1984. Halstead, Jay. Born: 1983.”_

They all looked around the room. Jay pointed to an old camera moving above them while it analyzed them.

“It’s some kind of a recording.” Natasha said quietly.

“ _I am not a recording, Fraulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am-”_ The computer showed a photo of Dr. Arnim Zola.

Erin reached forward and grabbed hold of Steve’s hand, knowing it would upset him.

“You know this thing?” Natasha looked to Steve.

Steve looked down to Erin, nodding his head letting her know that he would be ok. She let go and let him move forward. “Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He’s been dead for years.” 

“ _First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive.”_ The computer spoke. _“In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain.”_

“This is weird.” Jay looked to Erin. But her eyes remained on Steve.

“How did you get here?” Steve asked Zola.

_“Invited.”_

Natasha shook her head, understanding Zola’s cryptic reply. “It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values.”

_“They thought I could help their cause. I helped my own.”_

“HYDRA died with the Red Skull.” Steve spoke up.

_“Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.”_

“Prove it.” Steve seethed.

_“Accessing archive.”_ Zola said, the screen next to them showed a picture of Johann Schmidt, AKA, Red Skull. _“HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist.”_

“Damn right we resist.” Erin spoke up.

The computer flashed with images, old footage of Steve during the war. Political assassinations, every chaotic thing that had happened after the war.

_“The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed.”_

That’s when the computer showed footage of _him._ The Winter Solider. A man with a metal arm. Erin felt her hands shaking.

“-That’s impossible. SHIELD would have stopped you!” Jay yelled.

“ _Accidents will happen.”_

Erin shook her head when the computer screen showed them a clipping of Howard and Maria Starks death. The next image they showed was Fury’s case file. In big black bold words across his picture read _DECEASED._

Erin pressed her hands together, the tips of her fingers touching her lips, her thumbs resting under her chin.

_“HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA’s new world order will arise.”_ Steve recognized pictures from Project Insight, the top secret project Fury had shown to him the same day he died.Steve felt rage fill inside him. _“We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum.”_

Steve’s hand balled in to a first, punching through the computer screen.

“Steve,” Erin said softly, pressing her hand to his arm.

_“As I was saying,”_ A new computer came to life.

“What’s on this drive?” Steve asked.

_“Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.”_

Natasha spoke up. “What kind of algorithm? What does it do?”

“ _The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it.”_

The doors behind them began to close. Steve threw his shield, trying to jam the doors but was too late, the shield simply hit the door, bouncing off the wall until if flew back to Steve.

Natasha’s phone began to go off.  “Steve, I got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. Thirty seconds, tops.”

“Who fired it?” Jay asked.

“SHIELD.” Natasha answered.

“ _I’m afraid I’ve been stalling, Captain.”_ Zola said as Natasha grabbed the flash drive out of the port. _“Admit it, its better this way. We’re both of us…out of time.”_

Steve noticed a small opening on the ground. He threw it open, Natasha and Jay the first to jump in. Steve grabbed hold of Erin by the waist and jumped in with her just as the bomb went off, his shield covering them from the blast as they landed in the hole, Jay and Natasha already safely under cover.

Steve groaned as he tried to hold up his shield from the blast of the rocks. “ _Go, go!”_ He yelled to Jay and Natasha who were in the tunnel away from it all. Natasha shook her head, trying to move forward and get to Erin, but Jay grabbed a hold of her, pulling her farther in to the tunnel.

“-He won’t let anything happen to her!” Jay swore to Natasha. Because he knew that was the truth. Steve would never let anything bad happen to Erin if he could help it.

The wall collapsed and Jay could no longer see Erin or Steve.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

It was too dark to see anything. He could feel Erin limp under him. Steve kicked through the cement wall, cracking it in half. The orange of the flames illuminating the area. He looked back to Erin who was on the floor. “Come on, Erin.” He said softly as he picked her up in his arms. He put his ear to her mouth, hearing her small breaths. He needed to get them out of here. Steve carried her out of the area.

“Erin!” Natasha’s voice said from a few yards away. “Steve!”

Steve could see them. But that wasn’t all he could see.

In the sky, he could see jets coming near them. Steve ducked, still holding Erin in his arms. He saw Natasha yanking Jay down on the ground so they wouldn’t be spotted.

Steve began to run. He needed to get out of the area. He needed to get Erin to safety. They all needed to get the hell out of there.

 

 

 

_x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Natasha’s birth year in the movie because in my first story she was older than Erin and Jay by a few years and I had to go by their birth years as well since Erin was twenty-seven during the story for The Avengers and it’s two year later. Beside, Natasha is a lot older in the comics then she is in the movies.


	4. Everyone We Know Is Trying To Kill Us

Sam had just finished his morning jog, Steve nowhere in sight. So Sam was more than surprised when he saw Captain America standing on the other side of his door.

“Hey man,” Sam said as he looked to Steve, Natasha, Jay and Erin. All covered in dirt, looking like complete messes.

“I’m sorry about this,” Steve said with a sigh. “We need a place to lay low.”

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.” Natasha told Sam.

Sam looked between Natasha and Steve, behind them to the two people he didn’t know. But somehow he knew he could trust them all.  That they were the good guys. “Not everyone.” He offered his home to them to lay low in, allowing them inside. 

“Thank you,” Erin said as she walked in to the home. Sam nodded his head with a warm smile. Jay followed behind Erin, putting his hand on Sams shoulder, thanking him for the place to stay. They were all in danger now.

“I know it’s asking a lot to hide us here,” Jay said as he looked around the house. “But we really appreciate it.” He told Sam. “Jay Halstead.” He held out his hand.

“Sam Wilson.” Sam shook Jay’s hand. “And it’s no problem. If you’re with Steve, you’re clearly one of the good guys.”

Jay looked past Sam to see Erin walking up to Natasha. He could see them talking quietly away from Steve. He wondered if Erin was telling Nat about hers and Clint’s mission, about the Winter Solider. From the look on Natasha’s face, he could tell that that was exactly what Erin was doing. He watched Natasha pull Erin in to a different room with Steve watching them closely.

Erin had been asleep most of the car ride back to DC from Jersey, but when she did wake up she didn’t say anything. Steve had asked her if she was hurt in any way, but she had said no, telling him she was fine. That was a lie, because when Erin got out of the car she was limping, quick to hide it when Natasha noticed, but not very well.

“When was the last time you guys ate?” Sam asked.

Jay sighed. “Feels like it’s been forever since I ate.”

Sam nodded. “Come on then,” he told Jay. “Let’s make some breakfast.”

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Sam had shown Erin where the second shower was while Natasha got washed up in his bathroom, Jay was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone and Steve was changing in Sam’s guest room.

Erin washed herself, wincing when she put too much pressure down on her bruised ankle. A rock must have crushed it during the explosion. The last thing she remembered was Steve grabbing her and them jumping underground. She had hit her head on his shield and blacked out after that. Erin’s hand went to her head, feeling the bump on her forehead. She washed off the dry blood with some soap.

Erin had been in dangerous situations before, life and death kind of situations. Hell, she was thrown off Stark Tower during the battle of New York. But this was the first time she felt the after affects of a near death experience. When Loki had thrown her off of Stark Tower, she had thought of all the people she loved.

During the explosion she thought of all the lies she’s told, all the secrets she’s kept from the people she cared most about in the world. Mainly Natasha.

She had been keeping something from her for years, and now it was eating away at her.

Erin got out of the shower, wanting to leave enough hot water for the guys to clean up after her. She knew what she needed to do; she needed to talk to Natasha. She needed to tell Nat about her and Clint. Erin got dressed, and prepared herself. She just hoped that Natasha would forgive her.

What happened between Erin and Clint was a long time ago, years ago. They had slept together, and Erin had felt guilty about it ever since. She felt like she betrayed Natasha because of how close she was with Clint. Though Natasha always said there was nothing romantic between her and Clint, Erin couldn’t help but feel like she was stepping on her toes. Erin looked in the mirror, staring at her reflection. She still looked pretty beat up. Erin walked out of the bathroom and in to the room Natasha was in, drying her hair. “I need to talk to you about something.” She finally spoke. Natasha looked up at Erin.

Natasha hadn’t been angry with Erin for keeping her mission a secret; she knew how it was with SHIELD. There were a lot of things that Natasha kept from Erin too. Natasha told Erin that she should tell Steve, that he might be upset, but that he would understand. “What’s wrong?”

Erin shook her head before taking a seat next to Natasha on the bed. “I thought I was going to die back there. I mean, I’ve been put in those kinds of situations before. Hell, I was thrown off a building by a pissed off asgardian.” Natasha frowned at her words. “And I’ve wanted to tell you since then – I just didn’t know how to and now years have gone by that I’ve been keeping this from you and I can’t anymore.”

The red head nodded before turning to face Erin on the bed. She already knew what Erin was going to tell her. She was finally going to tell Natasha about the fact that she and Clint had slept together all those years ago. Something Natasha had known all along. “Don’t ever be scared to tell me something, Erin.” Natasha grabbed Erin by the hand. “Even if you think it will hurt me.”

That’s when Erin knew that Natasha had known about her and Clint all along. “How long have you known?”

Natasha smirked. “The day you two came back from your first mission together.” She told Erin. “An idiot could see it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Erin wondered out loud.

“Not my place to talk about it.” Natasha shrugged.

Erin frowned. “Do you hate me?”

Natasha looked up to Erin. “You know that’s not possible.”

Erin smiled. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.” She said sincerely. “I just thought,”

“-Erin,” Natasha sighed. “I owe Clint my life.” She explained. “You know that. And I would never stand in the way of you and Clint being together.”

“No,” Erin tried to say but Natasha stopped her. She wasn’t telling Natasha this because she wanted to be with Clint, she was telling her because she didn’t want to keep things from Natasha any more. She wanted to be completely honest with her.

“-But I think there is someone better suited for you.”

Erin quirked her brow in confusion.

“Someone who looks at you like you’re the sun.”

Erin frowned. “You know that can never happen, Nat.”

“Says who?” Natasha argued.

Erin narrowed her eyes at Natasha. “I learned my lesson with Clint. I’m not like you – I, I wouldn’t be able to be with Steve without being compromised.”

“You never know.” Natasha shrugged. “Maybe it’d be different with Steve.”

_Steve._

She needed to talk to Steve.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Erin knocked on the door to the room Steve was in getting changed. The door opened and Steve was only in his tank top. Erin kept her eyes focused on his, not wanting to be caught checking him out. His arms; _dear lord._ She needed to focus. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Steve said when he saw Erin standing on the other side of the door. “How’s your ankle?”

Erin smiled. She tried to hide it from them, but it was clear to her that everyone knew that she had injured her ankle. “It’ll be fine.”

Steve moved forward to touch the cut on her forehead but quickly pulled away when he realized what he was doing. “Uh, how’s your forehead?” He asked.

“No longer bleeding.” She tried to joke. Steve smiled. “Listen, there’s something I have to tell you.” Erin said after a moment of silence.

“Of course, come in.” Steve said as he opened the door wider for her to come in to the room.

She walked forward and to the bed, sitting down on it. Steve took a seat next to her. “Fury’s death,” Erin looked to her hands. She hadn’t given herself enough time to grieve. It was always in the back of her mind though; the thought that he died because she failed. “His death is on me.”

Steve looked to her in confusion. “There was nothing any of could have done to help him, you can’t blame yourself.” He reached for her hand but Erin pulled away.

“I could have killed the son of a bitch when I had the chance.”

“What?”

“My mission,” she began to tell him. “Why I was gone for ten months…we were trying to locate The Winter Soldier.” Erin confessed. “We found him, I was injured – and Clint didn’t take the shot. He couldn’t because he knew I’d be good as dead if he tried to take this guy out. The guy got away and we couldn’t find him so Fury sent us back.”

Steve shook his head. _More secrets._ “You think he followed you back?” He wasn’t mad at Erin for keeping the mission a secret. Those were her orders. He was frustrated that it had taken her so long to tell him about it. With everything that was happening; that should have been the first thing she told him when they were reunited.

“Yeah,” Erin’s voice broke. “I think Fury knew he was part of HYDRA, and now he’s dead because of it. All because I couldn’t do my job.”

“Erin,” Steve said softly, seeing the pain in her eyes.

“-The thing is,” Erin stopped Steve from trying to comfort her. “He had the chance to kill me.”

“The Winter Soldier?”

Erin nodded her head. “Clint told me that he was standing over me when I was passed out from the explosion. He said the guy took my gun, my knives, my grenades and then just … _looked_ at me. When he was walking away I woke up, tried to find something to take him down and when I got up I was being shot at. Not by him though. By the people who were guarding him. Clint was across the field when I got shot.” Erin rolled her sleeve up so Steve could get a good look at her shoulder. “Barton dragged me out of the field while The Winter Soldier fired on his own men.”

“Why did he fire on his own men?” Steve asked.

Erin shrugged. “I don’t know. Everything after that was blurry. The next thing I remember was waking up to Clint.”

Steve looked to Erin, who wouldn’t meet his gaze. He moved forward and touched the scar on her shoulder from the bullet wound. Erin’s hand moved up when Steve touched her skin and grabbed a hold of his hand. She didn’t pull Steve’s hand away from the scar, she simply held his hand while he touched her skin with her eyes closed.

“I made breakfast,” Sam said as he entered the room. Erin dropped Steve’s hand just as quickly as Sam came in. “If you guys … eat that sort of thing.” He said, seeing that he was interrupting some sort of moment between the two.

“ _She_ needs to eat.” Steve said, standing up. Erin narrowed her eyes at him but he smiled at her.

 

 

_x_

 

 

“So the question is; who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?” Natasha asked.

“Pierce.” Steve answered.

“-Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.” Jay groaned.

“Theres no way he’s working alone.” Erin added.

“-Zola’s algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.”

“So was Jasper Sitwell.” Natasha said out loud.

“So, the real question is: how do four of the most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?” Steve asked. They were all wanted now, even Jay and Erin. There were BOLO’s out for them as well.

“-The answer is: you don’t.” Sam said as he dropped a file in front of Steve.

“What’s that?” Jay asked, watching as Steve picked up the file.

“Call it a resume.” Sam answered.

Natasha picked up a picture from the file, a picture of Sam and his para-rescue team. “Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you?” She looked to Steve. “-You didn’t say he was para-rescue.”

Steve was looking at a picture of Sam and one of his colleagues. He looked up to Sam. “Is this Riley?” He asked.

Erin quirked her brow, not understanding.

“Yeah.” Sam told Steve.

“-I head they couldn’t bring in the choppers because of RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?”

Sam shook his head. “No,” he hands Steve the file. “Theses.”

Steve looked at the file and then back to Sam. “I thought you said you’re a pilot.” He spoke in surprise.

“I never said pilot.”

Erin grabbed the file from Steve, looking over it. Her eyes moved back to Sam, just as shocked as Steve was. Jay looked over her shoulder at the file, reading up on Sam Wilson.

“-I can’t ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason.”

Sam smiled. “Dude, Captain America needs my help. There’s no better reason to get back in.”

Erin looked at Steve to see him smiling softly. She couldn’t help herself from smiling too. This is what Steve needed, to know that there were people willing to fight for him. That he hadn’t died for no reason. That there were people who still believed in the good of the world.

“Where can we get our hands on one of these things?” Steve asked, looking down at the file.

“The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall.” Sam told Steve.

Steve looked down at Erin who simply smirked at him, his eyes moved to Natasha who shrugged her shoulders.

“Shouldn’t be a problem.”  

Jay looked at the case name on the classified military project. It read **_Falcon_** _._


	5. Attack

“How have we not been spotted yet?” Jay asked as he looked around. He could see Sitwell and Senator Stern speaking closely, agents all around them. But none had spotted them yet.

“I’m just that good, Halstead.”

Jay rolled his eyes. “I take it you spent a lot of time under cover.”

Erin kept her eyes on Sitwell, who was on the phone now with Sam. She could see the red dot on his tie and smiled, picturing Natasha pointing a laser pointer at him from across the street with a smirk on her face. Erin chuckled.

“How long were you undercover on the streets?” Jay asked. Erin looked over at him for a moment, a bit surprised that he’d bring that up. She had told him her story, how she got involved with SHIELD. But that didn’t mean she liked talking about it.

“I was Voights CI for two years.” She finally spoke up.  “He introduced me to Fury and you know the rest.” She really didn’t want to talk about it. Jay watched as she started the car, seeing Sam and Sitwell were on the move and began to drive.

“I think,” Jay said, breaking the silence of the car. “We should have an honest conversation right now.”

“I don’t.”

“Tell me more about Voight.” Jay pestered. “Even when you took me to Chicago with Rogers – the guy isn’t exactly an open book.”

Erin looked at Jay. “All you need to know is that he saved my life.” Erin said, clearly annoyed. “He made me in to who I am today. I don’t know where I’d be without him or Fury.”

Jay bit the inside of his lower lip. He knew Erin was annoyed, and he also knew that the next question he asked would probably annoy her further. “You know it wasn’t your fault, right?”

She shook her head.

“I mean it, Erin. And if Barton were here he’d tell you the same thing too.”

“If Barton were here a lot of things would be different.” Erin said quietly as she drove.

Jay smiled softly. “You know what he told me after I met you?” Jay looked to Erin. “The very first thing he said after you walked away.” Erin looked to him, not speaking. “He said; _Erin’s off limits._ ”

Erin smiled slightly.

“I’ve never asked, probably ‘cause it’s none of my business; but you and Barton…what’s your guy’s story.”

“You’re right. It is none of your business.” Erin replied.

“That kind of answers my question.” Jay said with a smirk. Erin glared at him. “Does Nat know you guys slept together?”

Erin was quiet for a moment, her eyes still on the road ahead of her. “Yes.” She finally answered. “She knows.”

“And she hasn’t killed you?” He joked.

Erin felt herself smiling a little. “Not yet.”

“Are you guys together?” Jay asked.

“Me and Natasha? Yes, we’re lovers.”

Jay rolled his eyes. “You and Barton.”

“No.” Erin told him. “That was a … onetime thing.”

“How about you and Steve?”

Erin narrowed her eyes at him.  “How about we quit playing 21 questions and get back to our mission, hm?” She said, bringing her eyes back to the road.

Jay simply smiled and looked ahead of him. “mmhm.”

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

“Tell me about Zola’s algorithm.” Steve demanded of Sitwell. Steve walked forward as the man kept backing up, walking backwards.

“Never heard of it.” He lied.

“What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?” Steve asked.

“I was throwing up, I get seasick.”

Steve grabbed Sitwell by his shirt, forcing him to the edge of the rooftop. Sitwell smiled. “is this little display meant to insinuate that you can throw me off the roof? ‘Cause that’s not really your style, Rogers.”

Steve nodded his head, letting go of Sitwell. “You’re right. It’s not.” He looked Sitwell in the eyes. “It’s hers.”

Steve stepped aside, allowing Natasha to kick Sitwell off the roof, plummeting to the ground screaming. Natasha looked to Steve. “What about that girl from accounting, Laura…Lis-”

“Lillian. Lip piercing, right?” Steve looked to Natasha.

“Yeah, she’s cute.” Natasha continued trying to find a girl for Steve.

“Yeah, I’m not ready for that.” Steve shook his head.

Above them now, they could hear Sitwell screaming as Sam flew him, using his Falcon pack suit with wings, ahead of Natasha and Steve, dropping Jasper on the rooftop.

Natasha and Steve walked up to where Sitwell was crawling on the ground. He raised his hands up in surrender, though he still tried to get away. “Zola’s algorithm is a program,” he breathed out. “For choosing Insight targets.”

“-What targets?” Steve glared.

“You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who’s a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future.”

“The future? How could it know?”

Sitwell began to laugh. “How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it.”

Steve and Natasha looked to Sitwell in confusion.

“Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola’s algorithm evaluates peoples’ past to predict their future.” Jasper explained.

“And what then?”

“Oh my God, Pierce is going to kill me.” He said to himself, realizing what he was doing.

“What then!” Steve yelled.

“Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the last. A few million at a time.”

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

“HYDRA doesn’t like leaks.” Jasper Sitwell said from the backseat of the car, next to Natasha who kept her eyes on them.

From the front seat, Sam spoke up. “-So why don’t you try sticking a cork in it.”

“I don’t see them.” Steve said from the front seat, looking behind him out of the cars back window. Erin and Jay were supposed to be behind them. Had they passed them with Steve knowing it?

“Who? Who’s them?” Sitwell asked in a panic.

“You think we’re working alone?” Natasha looked to Sitwell with a smirk.

“Nat, do you have eyes on them?” Steve asked.

“Four cars ahead.” Natasha told Steve. When Sitwell tried to look ahead at the cars, Natasha grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head against the headrest.

“Jesus!” He yelled, feeling his nose break.

“We need him alive, Natasha.” Steve reminded her.

Natasha ignored Steve and looked to her watch. “Insight’s launching in sixteen hours, cutting it  a little close here.”

“I know,” Steve said. “We’ll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly.”

“What?! Are you crazy? That’s a terrible, terrible idea.” 

There was a thud on to roof of the car causing them all to look up. Glass shattered, the window to Sitwell’s side punched through, a metal arm grabbing Jasper out of the car, throwing him in to traffic and killing him instantly.

Natasha jumped in to the front seat, seeing it was The Winter Soldier, he had a gun in his hand. She climbed in to Steve’s lap, pulling him forward when they gun shot went off, hitting where Steve’s head had been seconds earlier. She kicked Sam, shoving him out of the way of an oncoming bullet as well. Steve grabbed hold of the break handle, the car coming to a halt sending The Winter Soldier flying off the car.

Steve watched as The Winter Soldier stood back up after he slid on the ground. But before they could put the car in reverse to drive away, another car slammed in to them from behind, sending them full speed to the Winter Soldier until he jumped back up on the car.

A few cars ahead of them, Erin hit the breaks in her car and jerked the wheel, the car spun around. She pressed on the gas and drove in the opposite direction of traffic. She watched as The Winter Soldier stood on the roof of the car Natasha, Steve and Sam were in.

“Shit!” Jay said as he watched the assassin punch in to the front window of the vehicle everyone was in, pulling out the steering wheel. They watched as they approached fast, Steve, Natasha and Sam jump out of the car.

“Ready to do the same?” Erin asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked to Jay, he nodded his head. Erin stepped off the gas before opening her door, tucked, and rolled. It hurt like a bitch as her body hit the pavement, the freeway scraping at her skin. She saw Steve and Natasha running in her direction, no eyes on Sam.

Erin looked past Steve to see The Winter Soldier ready to launch a missile at them. “Get down!” She screamed, pulling her gun out and shooting at the assassin. Steve pushed Natasha out of the way when the missile came; it hit his shield sending him flying off the overpass.

Jay grabbed at Erin when he saw her running for the edge of the overpass to check on Steve. She was right in firing path. “Get down!” He ordered her as he dragged her behind the van Natasha was shielding herself from getting shot with.

“Cover Sam!” Natasha yelled at Jay who was quick to follow orders. She then looked to Erin.  Natasha could see the worried expression on Erin’s face and knew what Erin wanted, no, needed to do. “Go find Rogers. I’ll cover you!”

Erin nodded and jumped on to the other lane of the overpass, men began firing at her and out of the corner of her eye she could see The Winter Soldier watching her run. She jumped off the over pass before anyone could hit her to find Steve.

“Ah!” She yelled as she landed on her ankle on top of the rolled over bus. She pushed forward though, fighting through the pain as she jumped off the bus.

“Steve!” She yelled, hearing gun shots behind her. She saw Natasha a few feet away running in the opposite direction. When she got to the front of the bus she could see people struggling to get out. “Move back!” She yelled, motioning for them to step away from the door. She shot at the door until it opened. “Everyone needs to get out and get to safety!” She pointed to her left, showing where they could hide out in. “Go!” She told them.

“ _Erin_ ,” a voice groaned from inside the bus. Erin looked past the last person to leave the bus and saw Steve pushing himself off the floor. But as he got up, shots began to fire at the bus. “GO!” Steve yelled at her as he ran. Erin was almost in shock when she looked to see four men firing at them with machine guns; Steve ran to her and grabbed a hold of her, hiding them behind his shield as the men fired at them. Erin didn’t know why she hadn’t run, all she knew was that she couldn’t leave Steve. She needed to make sure he was safe before she shot at the men. But now Steve shielded her with his body and his shield as machine guns fired at them.

 

 

_x_

 

 

Jay looked to Sam, a car away from him. Sam looked back to Jay, watching as the SHIELD agents tossed something at him.

A knife.

Simple. But it could work.

Sam snuck behind one of HYDRA’s men and kicked the inside of his knee, the man staggered as he turned around. Sam punched him in the face before swiping at him with the knife causing the man to fall over the overpass. Sam grabbed the man’s gun from him and looked back at Jay and nodded.

Jay smirked before motioning over to where they needed to go next. They snuck behind cars and Jay looked to Sam before quietly saying; “do you know which direction Natasha went?”

“The last I saw her she was flipping off the overpass.” Sam told Jay. “Erin jumped off it as well. It’s just us up here.”

Jay huffed.

Of course she did.

“-We’re going to need more guns.” Jay said before running to the side of the overpass. That’s when Jay spotted Erin hidden behind Steve and his shield. He began firing at the men shooting at Steve and Erin. “Go!” He yelled at Erin.

Erin looked up to see Jay firing at HYDRA’s men, giving her an exit. She nodded, running out from behind Steve in the direction she saw Natasha running off to. She looked behind her as she ran to see Steve was using his shield to ricochet bullets to hit the men firing at him.

He would be fine.

She needed to get to Natasha.

Erin ran past civilians, some screaming, and some crying. But she continued to run. She heard Natasha yelp and gripped her gun, following the direction of where the sound came from.

She found her hiding behind a car. “Nat,” she breathed out before sliding on her knees to her to avoid getting shot at by the Winter Soldier. “Are you oka-”

The sound of someone jumping on the car behind them caused them both to look in its direction. Erin stood up and began firing at the Winter Soldier. Natasha pulled her back down when she saw Steve running up to the Winter Soldier causing him to lower his weapon and punch Steve’s shield.

“-Erin, don’t!” Natasha said as she grabbed at Erin, knowing she was going to try and help Steve with the fight.

Erin shook her head. “I’m not going to just sit back and wait to die. If I’m dying today – you better bet your ass I’m going out with a boom.” She said as she ran forward.

She watched as the Winter Soldier grabbed Steve by the neck and throw him across the street.

Erin jumped on to the hood of a car, running up the roof and jumped until she was on the assassins back.

He spun around, trying to get Erin off of him. She grabbed at the mask covering his mouth, and ripped it off when he threw her off of him. She rolled on her knees and pointed her gun at him when he turned to face her. That’s when Erin saw the man’s face for the first time and felt her heart drop.

Steve looked up to see the Winter Soldier standing over Erin, looking down at her. “No!” Steve shouted as he watched her lower to weapon.

Steve watched as Erin’s eyes grew wide. _Why wasn’t she shooting?_

“Hey!” Steve yelled, trying to distract the assassin. The man turned to face him. Steve froze.

It wasn’t possible.

It couldn’t be.

It was some kind of trick.

 “…Bucky?” He said in shock. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The man said before pulling out his gun, aiming it at Steve. But before he could shoot, Sam kicked him across the street as he landed.

From behind her, Jay grabbed a hold of Erin, pulling her away. “That was-” she tried to say but Jay practically dragged her out of the line of fire when he saw Natasha aiming a missile at The Winter Soldier.

“Get down!”

Natasha launched the missile at the assassin. It hit the car, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone. The sound of sirens filled the air. 

Erin didn’t understand what was happening. _That was…that was Bucky._ She could recognize his face anywhere. She read his file until it was imprinted in to her brain. Erin looked to Jay who was holding up his weapon, her eyes moved to Steve who dropped his shield.

That’s when she heard Rumlows voice. “Get on your knees! Get down! Get down!” She watched as Rumlow kicked Steve’s legs, causing him to kneel down. A HYDRA member pointed his gun at Steve’s head.

“No!” She launched forward only to have Rumlow grab a hold of her, stopping her from attacking the HYDRA member.

Rumlow looked up at the sky, a helicopter hovering over the, “Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!” He shouted. Erin, still fighting to get out of Rumlows grip, watched as the agent lowered his weapon. “Move!” Rumlow said as he pushed her forward causing her to fall on her knees. “And don’t make a scene or everyone in DC is going to see your brains shot out on the 5 o’clock news.” He threatened her.

 

 

_x_

 

 

They were being escorted in a large van back to SHIELD. Steve, Sam, and Natasha on one side of the van, Erin and Jay across from them. Steve looked to Erin.

“It was him.” He told her. “You saw.”

Erin nodded her head. “It was Bucky.” She confirmed.

“He looked right at me and he didn’t even know me.”

“How’s that even possible? He died liked seventy years ago.” Jay spoke up.

“Zola.” Steve shook his head. “Bucky’s whole unit was captured in ’43, Zola experimented on them. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall.” He looked to Erin. “They must have found him.”

“None of that is your fault, Steve.” She tried to assure him.

“Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.” Steve said softly.

Sam looked next to him at Natasha who was bleeding through her jacket. “We need to get a doctor here. We don’t put pressure on that wound she’s gonna bleed out here in the truck.” He referred to Natasha. When he moved forward to say something else, one of the guards pulled out an electric rod, pointing it at Sam. He backed up.

But instead of putting the electric rod away, the guard hit the person sitting next to them, neutralizing the other guard before knocking him out.

When the guard took of their helmet, staring back at them was Maria Hill.

“That thing was squeezing my brain.” Maria said with a huff.

Erin breathed out happily. “Maria.” She said with relief.

Maria smiled and then looked to Sam. She then looked to Steve. “Who’s this guy?”

 

 

_x_

 

 

A man was running towards them, Maria taking them inside one of SHIELDS unknown secret facilities. Erin had never even heard of it before.

“-GSW. She’s lost at least a pint.” Maria referred to Natasha wound.

“Maybe two.” Sam said.

“Let me take her!” The doctor said, but everyone kept walking, not stopping when the doctor had.

“She’ll want to see him first.” Maria replied.

When they entered the room, Erin felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. That she wasn’t seeing what she was seeing. She felt her eyes swell with tears. Erin shook her head, not believing it. “It’s about damn time.” Fury said from the bed he was resting on.

“Fury?” She whispered.

Maria hadn’t told them Fury was alive on the way to the facility. At first, Erin thought that Clint would be the one waiting in the room Maria brought them to. Never did it cross her mind that Fury would be waiting for them.

“Lacerated spinal column,” Fury told them all he had gone through as Natasha’s wound was being treated. “Cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver – one hell of a headache.”

“-Don’t forget your collapsed lung.” The doctor added.

“Oh, let’s not forget that.” Nick spoke sarcastically. “Otherwise, I’m good.”

“They cut you open. Your heart stopped.” Natasha said, trying to understand.

“Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn’t work so great for him, but we found a use for it.”

“Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?” Steve asked. He looked to his side to see Erin looking to the ground, her hands crossed over her chest. Nails digging in to the leather of her jacket making her knuckles turn white. She was pissed.

“Erin,” Fury said, seeing how upset she was getting. But she didn’t answer him. She just continued to look down at the ground.

Maria spoke up. “Any attempt on the director’s life had to look successful.”

“Can’t kill you if you’re already dead. Besides, I wasn’t sure who to trust.” Fury said, eyes still on Erin.

She looked up, rage filled her. “I thought you were dead because of me!” Erin finally yelled. “I thought you died, Nick. Gone forever – never coming back because of _me_.”

He sighed. “Erin,”

“No.” She said with a shake of her head.  “I can’t talk to you right now without wanting to rip your head off.” Erin told him before walking out of the room. Steve turned to go after her.

“Let her go, Cap.” Fury stopped him. “There are things we need to discuss.”

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

He knocked over the HYDRA agent who was fixing his arm, a gun was pointed at him to stop him from attacking anyone else. He gritted his teeth.

“Sir, he’s…he’s unstable.” One of the scientists said to Pierce as he walked in with Rumlow and other HYDRA agents. “Erratic.”

Alexander Pierce looked to the assassin. “Mission report, now.” The assassin stared blankly, not responding. Pierce moved forward and hit the man hard in the face.

He finally looked to Pierce. “The man on the bridge,” The Winter Soldier said, remembering what the man had called him. _Bucky._ Who the hell is Bucky? “Who was he?” He asked, looking to Pierce.

“You met him earlier this week on another assignment.” Alexander answered.

He shook his head, still not understanding. “I knew him.”

Pierce sat in front of the assassin, who was struggling to remember who he was. “Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped this century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we’re gonna give it a push. But if you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine, and HYDRA can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.”

He looked to him, sadness and confusion in his eyes. “But I knew him.”

Pierce turned to look at the one of the scientists. “Prep him.”

“He’s been out of cryo-freeze too long.” The scientist

“Then wipe him and start over.”

“The woman,” The scientist asked. “Do we wipe her from him his memory too?”

Piece thought it over and shook his head. “No.” He told the scientists. “He still thinks she can be of use to us. Until the day he tells us otherwise, keep the soldiers memories of her fresh. “

The scientist nodded as they strapped the assassin back in to his chair, placing a teeth shield in his mouth as they began to wipe his brain. He screamed.

Everything he’d done, everyone he knew, wiped from his brain. Everyone but Erin Lindsay.

 

_x_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Why does HYDRA want Erin alive? Is she secretly HYDRA? Who knows, who knows. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I’m just horrible at writing action type of things so hopefully it wasn’t awful.


	6. There's a Difference

Erin was still angry with Fury for making her believe he was dead, but she knew she had a job to do. She handed him over the files she and Clint put together on their mission. He knew who the Winter Soldier was and didn’t seemed surprised when Steve told him it was James Barnes. In fact, it didn’t faze him at all.  He began to look over the files.

Jay had held on to the files for Erin when they were taken in. The men working for HYDRA had taken them, but luckily Maria had got them back, taking out the guy sitting next to her in the van who held them.

_“Do you have any information on Barton?”_ Erin had asked Maria. Hill had told Erin that Clint was off the radar – that he hadn’t checked in with SHIELD yet. There was no way of getting in touch with him until he reached out to them.

But there was a way, a way only she, Natasha and Jay knew about now. “How long have you known about HYDRA?” Erin asked Fury causing him to look up.

“A little over a year.” There was no reason to lie to Erin.

“And that’s why you sent Barton and me all over the world to find Barnes.”

Fury sighed. “He’s not the same person he was when Steve knew him, Erin.” He told her. “He’s one of the world’s deadliest assassins.”

“So were Barton and Romanoff before you took them under your wing. Barnes isn’t the villain of this story, Fury. He’s the victim. There’s a difference.” Fury gave her an unreadable stare. “But you already knew that.” She said, realizing what he was doing. “You knew,” Erin said, shaking her head, suddenly feeling foolish. “You knew I wouldn’t be able to take the shot if I saw who he was. If I knew it was Bucky.” She felt the anger rise.

“We needed conformation that it was who we thought it was.” Fury told her.

“-And if he had killed me in the process? What would that be? Collateral damage?”

“You and I both know that Barton wouldn’t let you die out there, Erin.” Fury told her. “And our Intel was right – the winter solider can’t kill you. He’s programmed not to. He’s programmed to protect you.”

Erin pinched the bridge of her nose, not understanding. “And how could you _possibly_ know that.”

Fury sighed. “I’m sorry, Erin. I really am.” He began. “Someone high up in HYDRA wants you alive. Someone you’re of great importance to.”

“Who?”

Fury looked to Erin; he looked more upset than she was in the moment. “Voight is HYDRA.”

 

 

_x_

 

 

She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t going to shed a single tear for the man who had saved her life, got her clean and on a straight path because all of it was a lie. When Fury had first told her about Voight; she didn’t believe him. There was no way that was possible – Voight was the person who got her in to SHIELD. Voight and Fury were friends; they’d known each other growing up.

Erin shook her head, pacing around the room.

_“You should come over for the 4 th of July.” Voights raspy voice caused her to turn around. “Free food – a warm house.”_

_Erin didn’t really know what to say. This was the guy she was working for, a cop. And if anyone found out she was his CI she’d be good as dead. She couldn’t risk that. “I don’t really like the fourth of July.” Erin said._

_She was barely sixteen, didn’t trust anyone – especially a cop – why was this guy trying to create a relationship with her? “Come on! The fourth of July! Independence Day! Voight smiled. “Did you know that Captain America was born on the 4 th of July?”_

_Erin gave him a look. “Captain America?”_

_“He was big in the 40’s.”_

_“You two friends?”_

_Voight laughed. “I’m not that old, Erin.” She didn’t respond. Erin simply looked to the ground as she pushed dirt around with her feet. “Come over to my house for the 4 th.” He tried again. _

_Erin looked up, anger in her eyes. “I don’t like the fourth of July.” She glared._

_“Can you tell me why?” Voight asked._

_“You wanna know why?” Erin shook her head. “I found my mom OD’d on the kitchen floor one fourth of July. Didn’t think a 70 pound girl could lift a grown woman like that but I knew I couldn’t call 911 for help because then CPS would take me away from her. I dragged her into the bathtub, kept filling it with ice cubes, just sitting there hoping my mom didn’t die. I was **nine.** And do you know what she said to me when she woke up?” Erin asked Voight. He shook his head. “She told me; ‘get my cigarettes’ like nothing had just happened.” Voight didn’t speak. “ **That** is why I don’t like the fourth of July, Detective Voight.” _

_Voight had surprised her. He moved forward, slowly, lifted her chin up with his finger and looked in her eyes. “You don’t deserve that, kid.” He told her. And then he hugged her. Erin didn’t know what to do. She tensed, not understanding why he was hugging her. When he pulled away, she had tears in her eyes. She was angry that she was crying.”My wife Camille, she makes a mean pot roast. How ‘bout you come over for dinner tonight instead of coming over for the 4 th of July.” Voight told her._

_Erin nodded her head, wiping away the tears that had fallen. She wasn’t used to this sort of affection._

Erin shook her head, thinking of all the times she had trusted Voight. He had been like a father to her, he and Fury got her off the streets. But before Fury came along; it was always Hank. He had taken care of her. She had been loyal to him – risked her life for him numerous times because she _thought_ she had been doing the right thing.

She felt rage fill her. Erin moved forward and threw the first thing she could get her hands on against the wall. And she didn’t stop. She just kept throwing and throwing until there was nothing left on the desk. Erin fell to the floor, gripping at her hair.

“He’s not, he’s not, he’s not.” She repeated.

She didn’t want to believe it, but the evidence against Voight was piling up. It was overwhelming, unbearable to think that this man who she had grown to love, view as a father, was the one thing she was fighting to stop.  

“He saved my life.” Erin whispered to herself. “He saved me.”

She looked in front of her; all the papers she had thrown had been the file Fury gave her to prove that Voight was HYDRA.

Voight had come to D.C over 12 times in the last year to meet with Pierce, Sitwell and Senator Stern. Pictures of them out together. _It could be a coincidence._ She tried to tell herself as she looked at the pictures. But Fury hadn’t been informed about these meetings – and 12 times in one year? Erin shook her head.

There was a knock on the door. “-Erin?” Someone said from the other side of the door.

_Jay._

She didn’t answer; she kept her eyes on the pictures.

Jay walked in to the room, opening the door to find Erin on her knees looking at a mess of pictures. He recognized the man in the pictures; Voight. “What is this?” He asked, bending over and grabbing the pictures. Erin didn’t speak. “Erin,” he said causing her to look up at him. “What is this?”

“I need to get in touch with Barton.” Erin finally spoke, standing up off the ground.

Jay looked at the pictures in his hands, noticing Voight wasn’t alone in the photographs. He was with Sitwell, Pierce, and Stern. He knew then that Voight was working for HYDRA. He knew nothing he could say would make Erin feel better.

“Ok,” he spoke softly. If Erin needed to speak with Barton to help her get through this all somehow, he would find a way for her to get in contact with him. “Let’s go, let’s get you to a computer.” Jay said, pressing a hand to her back, moving her forward.

Jay now knew how Erin, Clint, and Natasha communicated with each other while out on a mission, he would get Erin to a computer so she could reach out to Barton. He didn’t know why Erin needed to get in contact with Clint, but he’d help her do it.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

Fury looked at a photo of Pierce, shaking his head. “This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, ‘Peace wasn’t an achievement, it was a responsibility.’ See, it’s stuff like this that gives me trust issues.”

“We have to stop the launch.” Natasha spoke, looking to Fury.

“I don’t think the Council’s accepting my calls anymore.” Fury said as he opened a case containing three chips.

“-What’s that?” Sam asked.

“Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they’ll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized.” Maria told them all.

“We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own.” Fury added.

“-One or two won’t cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are going to die.”

“We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what’s left-”

“-We’re not salvaging anything!” Steve interrupted. “We’re not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We’re taking down SHIELD.”

“SHIELD had nothing to do with it.” Fury tried to argue.

“You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD’s been compromised, you’ve said so yourself. HYDRA was right under your nose and nobody noticed.”

“-Why do you think we’re meeting in this cave? I noticed.” He stressed the word. Fury knew about this for almost over a year.

“And how many paid the price before you did?” Steve asked.

Fury sighed. “I couldn’t tell you about Barnes.”

“-You sent Erin and Barton after him knowing what he was capable of. You risked their lives for what? A hunch? How long have you known about Bucky?”

“Tell me, Captain. What are you more upset about?” Fury asked. “That I kept Barnes a secret to you? Or that Agent Lindsay’s life was put in danger.”

Steve glared.

“Barnes wouldn’t have hurt Erin.” Fury told them.

“How could you know that?”

“-Because Voight is HYDRA.” Erin said from behind Steve causing him to turn around. “And Bucky is programmed to protect me.”

Steve looked at Erin, seeing her pained expression, the anger in her eyes. Jay followed behind Erin, taking his place by her side. Steve spoke up. “Erin,” He said but she stopped him.

“What’s the plan?” She asked.

“We’re going to breach the carriers.” Natasha said, knowing Erin wasn’t up to talking about Voight.

Erin looked to Fury. “What are my orders?” She asked.

Nick looked at her for a long moment, deciding whether or not she was in the right condition to be doing field work. He nodded his head, knowing he could trust her. “Do you have any problem being bait?” He asked.

“No, sir.”

“We’ll put your life in danger to lure Barnes out. Have him take out as many of his team that you go after and go after you while Rogers and Wilson do their mission. You’ll be the distraction to confuse Barnes.”

Steve shook his head. “- _I_ have a problem with her being bait.” He told Fury, looking between Nick and Erin.

Erin didn’t look at Steve, she kept her eyes on Fury. “These are my orders?” Erin asked, trying to hide any emotion in her voice.

“Yes.” Fury said.

Erin nodded her head and began to walk out of the room. When Steve went to follow after her, Natasha stopped him. “Stay here. I’ll go after her.”

Steve nodded his head, knowing there were things that needed to be discussed with Fury.

 

 

_x_

 

 

“Erin,” Natasha called out, following after her former student. But Erin kept walking. “I just got shot and have been advised not to do anything ‘physical’ but I will chase after your ass if you don’t turn around.” Erin stopped, slowly turning around. Natasha walked up to her. “Are you OK?” she asked.

Erin shook her head. “No,” she said. “I’m not even remotely close to being OK, Nat.”

Natasha waited for Erin to get out what she had been holding in.

“He was like a father to me, Nat. I loved him.”

“I know.” Natasha said softly, grabbing a hold of Erin’s hand. “I know he was.”

“He was my family before I met you. He took me in, got me clean – how could he be HYDRA? He was _good…_ or at least he pretended to be good.” She shook her head. “I sent Clint a message. He knows about Voight – or, he’ll find out when he goes to the forum.”  Erin told Natasha.

Natasha looked to Erin, knowing what this meant. If Erin sent him that message, it meant she needed Voight to be taken out. “Are you sure about this?” She asked. “Wouldn’t it be easier if we just brought him in after this?”

“I don’t need him manipulating me any more than he did when I first met him.” Erin replied. “When I was in Chicago with Steve and Jay after New York – do you know what he said to me?” She asked Natasha. “He said; _I’ve got big plans for you._ ” She shook her head, trying to rid the memory of Hank Voight out of her head. What kind of plans did he have for her? How did she know that she wasn’t already corrupted by HYDRA? She spent two years as Hanks CI – doing his dirty work for him. Maybe she was a part of HYDRA long before she was part of SHIELD.

Erin took in a deep breath, pulling her hand away from Natasha.

“I want to be alone before the mission.” Erin said, trying to close down her emotions.

“Okay.” Natasha said, knowing there was no point on fighting Erin on this. If she wanted to be alone, she’d leave Erin be. But she knew that if they made it out of this alive, Erin could say she wanted to be left alone till the end of time – and Natasha wouldn’t let her. They needed each other, they were going to need each other.

Hank Voight had been Erin’s first real family. And Natasha knew that Erin’s heart broke the moment she found out he was HYDRA.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Steve thought of a time, a time before the serum, before he and Bucky enlisted. Before everything changed. It was his mother’s funeral, a day Steve felt nothing but despair. Bucky and his parents had come to the cemetery, but Steve had left before they got a chance to talk to him. But when Steve came home he found Bucky standing outside of his apartment.

_“We looked for you after.” Bucky said as they walked to Steve’s place. “My folks wanted to give you a ride from the cemetery.”_

_“I know, I’m sorry…” Steve said quietly. “I just…kind of wanted to be alone.” Steve would have to get used to that. Being alone._

_“How was it?” Bucky asked._

_“It was okay. She’s next to Dad.”_

_Bucky had shuffled his feet. “I was gonna ask….”_

_“I know what you’re going to say, Buck, I just…”_

_“We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It’ll be fun.” Bucky smiled. “All you got to do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash.” Bucky watched as Steve struggled to find his key in his jacket pocket. He walked over to where a brick sat by the doorway, kicking it. He picked up the key hidden under the brick and handed it to Steve. “Come on,” he told his friend._

_“Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own.” Steve tried to sound strong._

_Bucky sighed. “The thing is; you don’t have to.” He patted Steve on the shoulder. “I’m with you till the end of the line, pal.”_

“-Steve,” Steve turned looked to the side to see Erin standing on the bridge with him. “You gonna be OK?” She asked him.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Steve replied. Erin didn’t say anything, she just kept a straight face, looking to Steve. “You’re mad.” He said causing her face to falter for only a second before she composed it. “So am I. I’m mad that the man who taught you how to trust betrayed you. I’m mad that you’re hurting. I’m mad that theres a part of me that feels like I died for nothing. I’m mad at HYDRA and I’m mad at what they’ve done to Bucky. I’m mad at myself. I’m mad that I want to hold you right now…but I know you’ll pull away.”

Her features softened.

“I’m mad that you’re being used as bait to lure out Bucky, I could go on and list all the things that make me mad but it’s not going to change anything.” Steve explained. “We have a job to do. So I’m going to put aside all that anger I feel and do the right thing.”

Erin thought about how she left Barton a message on the forum. A picture of Voight with the words HYDRA written over it. She had been angry when she did it – wanting Barton to take Voight out. But out of every one of them, Steve had reason to be angriest. And he wasn’t planning on killing anyone.

Erin looked to her hands. “I won’t let anything happen to Bucky.” She said, looking up at Steve. “I won’t let him get taken out.” Erin sighed. “Maybe he’s not the kind of guy you stop…maybe he’s the kind of guy you save.”

Steve surprised her. He moved forward, grabbing her by the arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Erin stays still, letting him kiss her. His lips were soft, she always figured they would be when she’d catch herself staring at his lips for too long, thinking things she shouldn’t be thinking. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands moving up to his chest, fingers gripping on to the fabric of his t-shirt. When he pulled away, Erin slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, still surprised that he had kissed her.

 “I shouldn’t have waited this long to do that.” Steve looked in to Erin’s eyes. She was speechless, she didn’t know what to say.

She had told Jay numerous times that nothing would happen between her and Steve, that she wouldn’t mix business with pleasure. But she couldn’t keep to her words right now.

Erin grabbed Steve by the collar, pulling him down to her and kissed him again, a long deep kiss, she felt his tongue enter her mouth and moaned happily, a smile on her lips. She felt Steve smiling as well. He moved his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks as he kissed her.

“-Eh-hm.” Someone said causing Erin and Steve to pull apart.

Erin looked to see Natasha, Sam, and Jay were all standing on the bridge now too. They all had on amused grins.

“Right.” Steve cleared his throat. “Let’s get going.”

“You sure you don’t need a minute?” Sam asked with a smirk. “We can wait.”  

Steve and Erin looked to each other quickly before walking forward and towards the group. Natasha had a big grin on her face, Sam chuckled and Jay looked to Erin with a smirk. He placed his hand on her arm, leaning down to her ear and whispered; _you owe me a hundred bucks._

Who the hell cares? It was worth it.

 

  
_x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story; Fury knew about Bucky. He doesn’t in the movie; I hope I didn’t confuse you all. But in this story he does know.


	7. You're Not My Mission

“I, for one,” Jay spoke up. “Would like to go on the record and say that I don’t like this plan.” No one spoke up; Jay shook his head, looking next to him at Erin who kept her eyes ahead of her. Maria was driving them all to headquarters. “ _And_ nobody is listening. That’s great.”

“We hear you, Halstead, we just don’t care.” Maria said from the driver’s seat.  

Erin finally looked to Jay, knowing why he wasn’t comfortable with the plan. Erin would be going out there alone, relying on their enemy – hoping that he was still programmed to protect her. “I’ll be fine.” She promised. “Besides, you’ll be on the roof keeping an eye on me.” She smiled softly causing Jay to relax only slightly. He was glad that he’d have eyes on her while she was on the ground. He’d be her backup.

Erin looked away from Jay and out her window. She really was taking a big risk on believing that Bucky was still programmed to protect her. But she knew that if Voight was still a part of HYDRA, she would be safe. As sick as that made her feel.

They stopped at the Smithsonian first, Steve and Sam stealing Steve’s old Captain America uniform. And now the car was parking in the woods, a few miles outside of SHIELDS headquarters. They were going to have to sneak in. Natasha was already in the building, disguised with a different face thanks to SHIELDS technology.

Erin got out of the car, looking across the river at their destination.

Jay stood next to Erin, looking to where she was staring. “Tell me, in your honest opinion, how dumb is this idea?”

Erin sighed. “We risk our lives every day. We put our lives on the line so people will have a chance at a better life. If we didn’t do it; who would?” Erin looked to Jay. “This isn’t just about taking back SHIELD. It’s about saving the world from HYDRA.”

Jay nodded his head. He looked back at Rogers, Hill, and Wilson all gathered around the car and then looked back at Erin. “You gonna kiss him goodbye?” He smirked.

Erin rolled her eyes, nudging Jay’s side with her elbow. “Shut up.”

“I know you’ve got this thing about not dipping the pen in company ink after you and Barton, but … I think you two would be good for each other. You and Steve. And you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy, Erin. I mean that.”

Erin smiled, looking to Jay. “Don’t get sappy on me now, Jay.” She teased.

Jay shook his head, laughing.

“Alright,” Maria said as she walked up to Erin and Jay, Steve and Sam following behind her. “We’re going to be taking the north wing. Lindsay – you head for the back. Halstead, get on the roof and take out as many as you can. You’re Erin’s back up. If things go south with Barnes and he doesn’t protect Erin – that’s your job.” Maria commanded.

“Got it.” Jay replied.

Maria looked to Erin. “You sure you can handle this?”

“Yes.” Erin said, knowing Maria was worried. “I’ll be fine.”

Maria stepped aside and Steve walked to Erin, grabbing a hold of her hand. She smiled up at him. “If things don’t go as planned – if you even have the _slightest_ feeling that something gone wrong – get out of there.”

“Is that an order?” Erin smirked, teasing him.

Steve sighed. “I’m serious Erin. If anything feels off – leave. I won’t lose you.”  Steve didn’t know what he was more scared of. Erin dying; or HYDRA taking Erin and doing to her what they had done to Bucky.

Erin smiled softly before stepping on her tip toes, pressing her lips to Steve’s. She felt him relax slightly, his arms circling around her waist. She pulled away slowly, their noses touching. “I’ll see you when this is all over.” She promised. “And you’re going to take me on a date.”

Steve nodded his head, his eyes still closed. “Be careful.” He whispered.

He didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Erin too.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

It didn’t take long for Erin to sneak in to SHIELD. Natasha taught her well. She walked in from the back, greeting the guard. “Hey Louie.” She smiled brightly. He looked at her in shock.

“Agent Lindsay – I thought, I heard you were taken in to custody with Captain Rogers.”

“We were.” Erin confessed. “But we didn’t stay in custody for too long.”

Louie looked conflicted, not knowing what to do.  

Steve’s voice broke through the speakers causing Louie to look up. “Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot the Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.”

Louie looked to Erin and nodded his head. “What do you need?” Louie asked Erin.

She smiled. “I need men willing to fly for Captain Rogers.” Erin replied. “You think you can help me out with that?”

Louie smiled. “I think I know a couple guys.”

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

“You all need to scramble.” Erin said as she walked with a group of pilots who were lo loyal to Steve. She could feel it in her gut that they were not HYDRA. They all admired Steve too much. “You’re the only air support Captain Rogers has got.”

An explosion caused Erin to fall forward, she could hear shots going off behind her. She turned to see the pilots behind her getting shot down. Erin grabbed her gun, aiming at who was shooting them. She lowered her weapon when she saw who it was.

Bucky stared back at her, lowering his gun as he looked to her. She knew what she needed to do. When the HYDRA agents began to show up behind Bucky, she started firing at them, walking up to them with two guns in her hands while she shot at them. Bucky looked conflicted and it pained her to see the expression he wore.

Bucky swung around; grabbing what looked like a metal ball and threw it at the HYDRA agents. They were all knocked back by the explosion of the bomb Bucky had thrown.

Erin let out a sigh of relief to see that Bucky was still protecting her.

“GO, GO!” Erin yelled at the pilots who were still on the ground. She looked as Bucky watched her run over to where the pilots were getting in to their jets, following after her.

_Erin, I’ve got a clear shot._ She heard Jay in her ear.

_Don’t take it!_ Erin yelled at Jay. _Do not take the shot!_

But Bucky began to fire on the pilots as they got in to the jets, nearly hitting Erin in the process.

_Take the shot, Halstead._ Erin heard Maria say.

Erin looked back at Bucky, and without thinking, began running to him. _Do not engage, Lindsay! Do not engage!_ Maria shouted in her ear. But Erin continued running at him, putting herself in the line of fire so Jay couldn’t take the shot.

_Dammit, Erin!_ Jay swore.

Erin stood in front of Bucky, blocking him from where she knew Jay was hiding with his sniper rifle. Erin raised up her hands, showing Bucky she was unarmed. She threw off her earpiece so she wouldn’t hear the chatter of the others. “You won’t hurt me, will you Bucky?” She asked him, distracting him as one jet flew off.

His hands trembled as he held his gun at his side. “You’re not my mission.” He told her before raising his rifle and pointing upward towards the jet, shooting out its engine.

“No!” Erin yelled. She looked around to see she was the only one left.

Bucky looked at her. “Step aside, Agent Lindsay.”

She shook her head.

“GO!” He yelled at her.

Erin suddenly felt something pierce through her skin on her side. She stumbled forward and in to Bucky from the blow of the hit. She looked up at Bucky as she fell to the ground, feeling paralyzed. She heard multiple shots go off, her eyes focused on Bucky who was being hit. But he ricocheted the bullets off of his metal arm. Erin felt her body shaking.

“ _Halstead,_ ” she managed to get out. But she didn’t receive a reply. She looked up at Bucky who looked down at her before he ran off to one of the remaining jets.

She watched as the jet flew over her.

Erin closed her eyes, hearing footsteps running towards her. Her body began to relax, whatever she was hit with was knocking her out. She fought to stay awake. She opened her eyes to see a man standing over her.“-Agent Lindsay, my name is Adam Ruzek.” The man said as he stood over Erin’s body while a woman looked at Erin’s wound on her side. “We need to get you to safety.”

“-We’re here, Agent Halstead.” The woman began to speak.

Erin looked around, looking for Jay.

That’s when Erin recognized the name. _Ruzek._ Jay was his S.O.

She tried to speak but couldn’t get any words out.

“We’re taking you to Agent Hill.” The woman told Erin.

Erin felt Ruzek pick her up off the ground, carrying her in his arms. But she went limp. “The effects will wear off in a few minutes, Agent Lindsay.” Ruzek told her. Her eyes closed slowly.

 

 

_x_

 

 

When Erin woke up she looked up to see Jay looking down at her. She glared, knowing he was the one to take her out and keep her from protecting Bucky. She sat up and Jay backed away. “Erin,”

“You son of a bitch,” Erin stood up, walking towards Jay, ready to hit him. 

He raised his hands. “I was following orders.”

“Who’s orders!” She yelled.

“Mine.” Maria walked up to Erin. “You were able to take out all the HYDRA agents through Bucky that were surrounding you. That was your job. You confused him. That was your mission. It was not your mission to engage with Barnes.”

Erin watched as Maria looked at the screen, seeing two HYDRA agents outside of the area they were in. She and Jay walked up to the door when it opened and shot both the agents, killing them both.

“Charlie Carrier’s forty-five degrees off the port bow. Six minutes.” Maria told Sam and Steve.

“I promised Steve I wouldn’t let anything happen to Bucky.” Erin said under her breath, feeling light headed. She began to wobble and Jay balanced her. Maria walked up to Erin.

“Steve was the one who gave me the order to bring you in.” She looked at Maria in confusion. “He wasn’t willing to risk your life.” Maria confessed. “And he knew you wouldn’t walk away.”

“I need to get back out there.” Erin tried to move out of Jays arms.

“You’re in no condition to fight, Lindsay. You need to sit this one out. That’s an order.”

Jay sat Erin down. She closed her eyes. She felt like she hadn’t done anything to help. All of the pilots who she got, willing to fight for Steve, had been killed by Bucky.

“Rumlows headed for the Council.” Erin heard Maria say.

“-Do you want me up there?” Jay asked.

Maria shook her head. “Falcon is on it.” Jay turned his attention back to Erin who sat in the chair, her eyes closed. “Get her to the chopper.” Maria told him, Erin looked in rough shape. “Bring Ruzek and Burgess with you to cover you.”

“What about you?” Jay asked Maria.

“I won’t leave until the jobs done.” Maria looked to the screen, seeing they didn’t have enough time to sit and talk. She looked to Jay one last time. “Go, Halstead. I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Be careful, Maria.” Jay said before picking up Erin in his arms and carrying her out of the room.

 

 

_x_

 

 

“Why are we running?” Ruzek asked as he followed after Jay who held Agent Lindsay in his arms. They should be out there; fighting. “Who are we meeting?”

“Natasha.” Jay said, pushing his legs forward, still running.

“Natasha.” Burgess breathed out. “As in Natasha Romanoff. As in the _Black Widow?!”_

“You guys are here to watch my back, remember?” Jay reminded Kim.

“Right, right. We got it.” Kim agreed, trying to hide her excitement. But she couldn’t help it. She admired Natasha Romanoff.

“Get down!” Adam said suddenly, aiming his gun ahead of them and firing his weapon. Kim moved forward, stepping in front of Agent Halstead who used his body to shield Agent Lindsay from harm. The men who were shooting at them dropped dead. Kim’s hands shook. It was the first time she ever killed anybody. Hell, she was just out of the academy.

“Come on, let’s go!” Adam told Kim, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her forward. “Agent Halstead,” he looked back, watching as Jay stood. Adam examined him, noting the blood oozing from Jays shoulder. “You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine.” Jay groaned as he picked up Erin.

“No, you’re not.” Kim said, seeing his wound as well.

Ruzek walked up to Jay. “Can you hold her?” He asked.

Jay nodded. “Just … watch my back.”

_Halstead, where are you?_ Jay heard in his ear.

It was Natasha. _Natasha,_ jay mumbled but began to feel dizzy.

Adam moved forward just in time to grab Agent Lindsay out of Halsteads arms as he dropped to the ground.

“Jay!” Kim yelled, running forward.

Adam set Agent Lindsay down on the ground, moving over to where Jay had collapsed, putting his hand down on the wound on Jays shoulder, keeping pressure on it. There were explosions above them. The Helicarriers firing on one another, each exploding. Adam looked up, his hands still on Jays wound. He then looked to Kim. “Keep pressure on it.”

Kim took Adams place, pressing down on Jays wound.

He crawled over to Erin, shaking her. But she didn’t move. “We don’t even know where we’re supposed to go!” Adam yelled in frustration. He looked to Agent Lindsay one more time, hesitating before he slapped her in the face as hard as he could.

Her eyes shot open, she gasped for air.

Adam sighed in relief. “Agent Lindsay. Halsteads been shot. We need to get to your guys’ rendezvous spot.”

Erin blinked, seeing the explosions in the sky. She sat herself up, looking now to Jay. She crawled over to him. “Halstead,” she said as she dug through his pockets.

“What are you doing?” Ruzek asked.

Erin pulled out a needle from Jays pocket; she raised the needle above Jay’s chest before jamming it straight to his heart. Jay gasped, eyes shooting open as he sat up. Erin moved forward and pulled Jay in to a hug.  “You got shot, you idiot.”

Jay nodded his head, hugging her back. “We need to get to the chopper.” He reminded her.

Adam watched as they stood up, though Jay was still bleeding. Whatever Agent Lindsay shot him with had woken him up.

“Can you walk?” Jay asked Erin.

“Better than you can.” Erin said, moving Jays arm around her shoulder. “You, get on his other side.” She told Burgess. “Ruzek – watch our backs.”

“Do you know where you’re supposed to go. No offence, Agent Lindsay, but you’ve kind of been passed out.”

Erin gave Adam a look. Adam dropped the subject quickly, following after Agent Lindsay and Burgess, watching their back as the moved.

When they got to the lake, the place they had chosen would be they’re rendezvous location Erin could see the chopper hovering over them. But that wasn’t all she saw. In the distance, she could see a mess of red white and blue on the edge of the lake, motionless.

“-Steve!” Erin shouted, knowing it was him. She moved Jay over to where Adam was, making sure not to drop him in the process then ran to where Steve was.

“Steve!” She said, dropping to her knees. His eyes were closed, one swollen, his face horribly beaten. He groaned when her face touched his cheek. “Steve, can you hear me?” She asked softly. But he didn’t respond.

“-Erin!” A voice called out. Erin looked up to see Fury, Sam, and Natasha hurrying over to her. “Is he breathing?” Fury asked.

Erin nodded, tears in her eyes. “Barely.”

Sam moved forward and picked up Steve. Erin followed after Sam as he took Steve to the chopper.

Natasha walked over to where Jay stood. She looked at his wound. “You need to get to the hospital too.” She told him. “You look like shit.”

“You look a bit like shit too.” Jay told her.

“Electrocuted myself.” Natasha replied.

“All in a day work, hu?” Jay smirked.

Natasha looked to the two agents holding Jay up. “You did good.” She told them. “But I’ll take it from here.”

“No offence, Agent Romanoff.” Kim felt her voice shake. “But he’s our S.O and we’re going with you.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the young agent. She then smiled. “So be it.” Natasha told the woman. “Looks like you got some good ones, Halstead.” Natasha told him before helping them walk him to the helicopter.

Kim bit down on her lips from excitement. Not only had she _talked_ to Agent Romanoff – she had stood up to her. And it had worked! SHIELD may have fallen and she was now out of a job, but Kim Burgess was on cloud 9.

 

 

_x_


	8. I'll See You Soon

_x_

 

 

The room filled with music, a familiar song. Steve opened his eyes, they scanned the room. He saw Sam sitting next to him, eyes closed. Steve smirked, though it pained him a little to do so. “On your left.” He said causing Sam’s eyes to open.

Sam smiled.

“-Steve,” A voice said from the door.

Steve smiled when he saw it was Erin.

Sam got up from his chair. “I’ll let you two have a moment.” He said, nodding to Erin on his way out.

Erin walked over to Steve’s bed.  Steve’s hand reached up for hers. Erin smiled and took his hand in hers. “How long have I been out?” He asked.

“A few days.”

“Well that’s good. I was a little scared that when I woke up I’d be 70 years into the future again.” He joked.

“Nope.” Erin smiled. “You’re still here.”

“Good.” Steve replied, smiling up at Erin. Steve’s expression turned serious. “Bucky – is he?”

“We don’t have eyes on him.”  Erin informed him. “But we don’t believe he is dead.”

Steve sighed in relief.

Erin looked down at Steve. “Steve,” she said softly causing him to look up. “Since SHIELD is gone and all of its secrets are out on the internet … I have to go in to hiding.” She told him. “My covers are blown and there are a lot of angry people out there.”

Steve nodded his head, understanding. He began to pull the IV from his arm, ready to leave with Erin.

But she stopped him. “Steve, no.”  He looked at her in confusion. “You need to stay. You need to find Bucky.”

“Erin,” Steve shook his head. “I’m not letting you go off by yourself.”

“Clint’s got a farm I can hide out in for a while.” Erin told Steve. “He’ll know to look for me there.”

Steve nodded his head, a small smile on his lips. “A farm?”

Erin chuckled. “I may be a city girl from Chicago but Clint has taught me a thing or two about farming.”

He didn’t know what to say. “Can I ask you a question?” Steve spoke softly, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Erin nodded her head. “Sure.”

“Are you…you and Clint?” He didn’t know how to phrase it. “I was just wondering if you guys were kind of … together.”

Erin shook her head. “No,” she confessed. “We’re not together.”

“Oh,” Steve nodded. “I just thought,”

“You really think I would kiss you if I was with Clint?” She asked him in amusement.

“I just had to make sure.” He smiled.

“But,”

Steve looked up at the word.

“He’s… _home_ to me.” Erin confessed. “And _home_ is pretty damn important to me because for all my life I’ve never really had one. Clint is my home.” Erin couldn’t read the expression on Steve’s face. “But so is Natasha.” Erin told him. “What I’m saying is that it’s not romantic with me and Clint. It’s just…comfort.”

Steve nodded his head. That’s why he still kept his picture of Peggy, why he visited her so often. It was comfort. He understood completely. “When will I see you again?” He asked her.

“Soon.” She promised. “I mean, you still have to take me on a date.” She reminded him. Steve chuckled, wincing a little at the pain. Erin frowned. “Halstead is staying in D.C.” Erin told Steve, changing the subject. Steve smiled. “And Natasha will be here for a while before she heads to the farm as well.”

“Erin,” Steve squeezed her hand.  “We never got a chance to talk about Voight.”

“He was taken in to Custody.” Erin told Steve.

Clint hadn’t killed Voight. Though he knew that was what Erin wanted at the time. Instead Clint spared his life because he knew that it would eat away at Erin for the rest of her life if he had gone through with killing him.

“He’ll pay for his crimes for working with HYDRA.”

Steve frowned.

Erin knew what he was thinking.

“Bucky had been brainwashed, Steve. Voight wasn’t. He was willing to work with HYDRA. Bucky was forced. There’s a difference.”

Steve knew what she was saying was the truth. But not everyone thought like Erin. “I’ll find him.” Steve told Erin.

“Good.” She smiled. “When things die down I’ll come back.” She promised. Erin moved forward and gently pressed her lips to Steve’s, not wanting to hurt him. When she pulled away, Steve was smiling. “I’ll see you soon, Steve Rogers. I promise.”

“-Lindsay,” A voice came from the hall. It was Maria. She walked in to the room. “A car is waiting for you downstairs in the garage. You ready?” She asked.

Erin looked at Steve once more before looking back at Maria. “I’m ready.”

Erin let go of Steve’s hand and headed for the door.

“Erin,” Steve called out causing her to turn around and face him. He smiled weakly. “…I’ll see you soon.”

Erin bit down on her lip, nodding her head. She had never had this hard of a time saying goodbye to someone before.

“-Lindsay,” Maria said once again. Steve gave Erin a nod, telling her to go. She smiled before walking out of the room.

 

_x_

 

 

“Hey,” Erin talked on her phone as she walked through the garage. “You’re a hard man to get a hold of.”

_“Are you on the road?”_ Clint said from the other line. Maria had gotten Clint on a secure line so Erin could talk to him.

“Almost.”

“ _I’m leaving in three days.”_ Clint told her. _“You think you can handle the farm until I get there. I told Jeff to take off a few days and that someone would be watching the place.”_

Erin chuckled. “I can handle a couple of cows and horses, Clint.”

 

“ _-Don’t forget about the chickens.”_

“God forbid I forget about the chickens!” Erin joked. “I’ll see you in a couple of days, Clint.”

 

“ _Alright, little bird. Be safe.”_

“You too.” Erin smiled before hanging up the phone.

Erin got in to the car that Maria had gotten for her, the engine roared to life. It was one of Starks. Since Maria now worked for Pepper, she had a few connections. Erin pulled out of the hospital garage and sped down the street. She glanced in to her rearview mirror at the hospital. “I’ll see you soon, Steve.” She said one more time. “I promise.”

 

 

 

_x_

It had been near two weeks since Steve last saw Erin, their goodbye sweet and simple. He missed her, more and more each day. A part of him wished that he had asked her to stay or had argued with her and had gone to Clint’s farm with her. He knew Clint would be there, that nothing bad would happen to Erin while he was there. He also knew that Erin was very capable of taking care of herself. That’s part of what he admired so much about her.

He had spoken to Fury, standing by the very un-dead man’s grave. _Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here._ Steve watched as Fury walked away.

“-You should be honored,” Natasha’s voice broke through Steve’s thoughts. He smiled when he saw the red haired assassin. “That’s about as close as he gets to saying thank you.” She smiled.

“Not going with him?” Steve asked.

“No.” Natasha shook her head.

“Not staying here?”

“I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one.”

“That might take a while.”

Natasha smiled. “I’m counting on it.” She pulled a file out from her bag. “That thing you asked for,” She said, handing him the file. “I called in a few favors from Klev.” Natasha watched as Steve looked through the file, eyes glued on the picture of Bucky. “I also brought something else for you.” Natasha said causing Steve to look up.

He grinned when he saw her walking up next to Natasha. “I thought you were staying at Clint’s farm?” Steve said as Erin walked up to him. She gave him no time to tease her further, silencing him with her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies pressing together.

She pulled away, her arms still looped around his neck. Clint had been the one to tell her to go back to Steve, seeing that she clearly missed him while she was in hiding.

_“You’ve been walking around here moping for the last six days.” Clint said, sitting across the table from Erin for breakfast. A breakfast he cooked up for her to try and cheer her up._

_Erin narrowed her eyes. “I have_ not _been moping.” She argued. “I just miss…work.”_

_Clint raised his brows, amused with her answer. Because he knew she was lying. “Work, hu? Is that what you’re calling Steve these days?”_

_A soft smile crept across Erin’s features._

_“I think you’re regretting coming here.” Clint sipped his coffee. “You came here because it’s the safe choice.”_

_“Clint,”_

_“Go back to DC. Go back to Steve. Take a chance at true happiness.”_

And so she did. She drove and drove until she was back in DC. She knew it was dangerous for her to be back in DC with all her covers blown, but she wanted to be with Steve. She wanted her shot at happiness. “I missed you.” Erin said softly as she looked in to Steve’s eyes.

He beamed. “I missed you too.”

Erin let go of Steve, seeing Halstead and Sam were there as well. Halstead held out his arms for a hug causing Erin to roll her eyes, walking over to him and smacking him on the arm. Steve looked to Natasha, she was smiling as well.

Natasha then looked down at the file Steve held on to.  “Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread.” She said to him before walked over to where Erin and Jay were. Steve watched as Sam walked up to him.

“You’re going after him?” Sam asked.

“You don’t have to come with me.” Steve told him.

“I know.” Sam said.

He looked back to see Natasha kissing Jay on the cheek before walking away. He then looked back at Steve who was staring at Erin. Sam knew that where Erin went, Jay was sure to follow. And where Steve went? Well, that was the same for Sam as well.

“When do we start?”

 

 

_x_

 

 

Deep underground, a man sat in the dark. A man who was paying for his sins. Darkness surrounded him, no light to guide him anywhere. He remained calm, keeping his heartbeat steady when the door to the room he was held in opened. Light filled the room, he blinked his eyes. They watered, burning a little from not seeing the light for a few weeks.

“Hank Voight,” the voice said.

He recognized it. “Hill.” Came a gruff reply. His eyes focused on Maria Hill, standing behind glass to look at him. She didn’t speak for a few minutes. “Are you here to just look at me or are you going to speak?” He asked.

“Had to come see it for my own eyes.” Maria finally spoke. “I heard you came in willingly.”

Hank cleared his throat. “It was that or an arrow in my heart from Barton.”

“I respected you, Hank.” Maria told him. “And there aren’t many people I respect.” Hank didn’t say anything, he simply stared. “I heard you’ve been asking for her.”

Hanks face faltered, showing weakness.

“She won’t come, Voight.” Maria told him. He glared. “You screwed over a lot of people siding with HYDRA. Erin included.”

“I did what I had to do to protect the ones I love.” Hank admitted.

Maria rolled her eyes. “Enjoy this moment, Hank.” She told him, motioning to the light in the room. “Because it’s going to be a very long time before you see it again.”

Hank watched as Maria walked back up the stairs. “Hill,” he called out. She stopped and looked to him. “…Tell Erin I’m sorry.”

Maria looked away and continued to walk up the stairs, not wasting another second on Hank Voight. She didn’t know why Barton didn’t go through with killing him. Perhaps this was worse for Hank than death. Left in darkness with no one to visit him.

This was his punishment. And he’d be in the dark for a very long time.

“I’ll see you soon, Erin.” Hank said to himself in the darkness. “I’ll see you soon.”

_x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the end of the story you guys! I hope you liked it. I’m so excited for when Age of Ultron comes out so I can write the third story and come up with ideas for it! I know this was a short chapter but this was just a wrap up kind of chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
